We Started Out As Strangers
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a small town spitfire and aspiring artist, moves to Tokyo for college and doesn't get the exciting life she thought would come from the big city. Her dull routine turns around completely when she meets the stranger in the alley, and well, we all start out as strangers don't we?
1. The Alley

**Hey old and new readers! Yeah, so I've been wanting to make a Sess/Kag fic forever now because that's a majority of what I read. Idk I don't ship them in the show but the fanfics are so good! So I wanted to give it a try. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Welcome to Mt. Hakurei Café, how may I help you?"

The blue eyed cashier smiled brightly at her customer feigning enthusiasm, but kami was she bored. She liked her job at this cute little café in downtown Tokyo, it was just her daily routine was getting kind of…dull. Every day since she'd moved to Tokyo from the Kyoto prefecture it was school, work, call home, and sleep. It was so mundane! She came here to pursue art and she thought moving to the big city would open doors, but so far it was just coffee and parfaits. She knew it would take time for opportunities to arise and inspiration to spark, it had only been three months, but it just wasn't what she had expected.

"I'll have a soy latte."

"Coming right up."

She proceeded to make the drink not noticing how her customer was checking her out. She was a beautiful woman; long raven hair, slightly tanned skin, long legs, and bright, cerulean blue eyes that were far from common in Japan. However, she never noticed the looks she got. She never really tried to look for stuff like that.

"Here you are sir. Please enjoy and thank you for coming to Mt. Hakurei."

"Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Your number."

She blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I'm asking if I can have your number."

"Excuse me sir, you've received your order, so you can enjoy your beverage elsewhere."

The girl turned to see her manager, Hojo Nobunaga. He was a handsome guy but boring; tall with brown hair and brown eyes. Dull. He was nice though, he'd been very welcoming when she arrived. He even showed her around the area.

"I was just having a conversation with the girl."

"Well, you can converse with her later, she's on duty. Good day."

"Who do you think-."

"Good day," Hojo repeated firmly.

The guy glared at him and stalked out of the shop with his coffee. Hojo's face relaxed into its usual smile.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

"Uh yeah. Thanks for that. I don't really know how to handle those situations."

"No problem. Keep up the good work."

He returned to managing and what not and she continued to take orders. It was about ten minutes until the end of her shift at five o' clock, when a good friend of Kagome's burst through the door.

"Yo Kitten!"

She smiled at the nickname he'd taken to calling her these past three months. Bankotsu Shichinintai was a…strange guy. He was hot, but strange. Still hot though. He was what you would call tall, tan, and handsome plus blue eyes like her own. He was covered in tattoos: he had a purple cross like thing right smack in the middle of his forehead, an arm sleeve tattoo that was basically a huge dragon that spread to his chest, and some other stuff she never saw because he was always clothed. He looked like a scary guy but he was honestly such a sweetheart. He came to the café every day after his shift at the garage he and his brothers owned, which was around the same time her shift was over.

"Hey Ban, the usual?"

"Of course. I gotta have my hot cocoa."

She laughed lightly and went to make his drink. By the time she gave it to him, her shift was over and she made her way to the back of the shop to change. When she came out, he was at his usual spot by the window waiting for her.

"So how was your day?" she asked taking the seat across from him.

"Dull. Yours?"

"Same."

"Well I know how I can make your day fun."

"How?"

"We could go to my place; eat a little, watch some movies, fuck. You know fun stuff."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got up punching him in the arm.

"You're sick."

"I have needs Kagome."

She shook her head and headed out the door Bankotsu watching the sway of her hips the entire time. It was just so much fun messing with the girl. She had so much to learn after coming from a town of barely one thousand people, and he had every intention of showing her how to survive in the big city.

**. . . **

Kagome walked down the dimly lit street on her way to her apartment. She shivered as a gust of September wind blew across her. She sighed wanting to hug her jacket to herself to warm up, but, unfortunately she was currently unable to due to the groceries in both of her hands. She sighed heavily.

_'This sucks! Bankotsu needs to hurry up and fix my car!'_

She trudged along nonetheless. After ten more minutes of walking, she heard a loud crash. She jumped and turned greeted by a dark alley.

_'Oh geez, how cliché is this! Girl walking into a dark alley to find the source of the noise? Nope, not me. I choose life.'_

She tried to continue walking but, you see, Kagome was a very curious character. That's why Bankotsu called her Kitten; Kitten's are curious and nosy. She stopped and chewed on her lip debating whether she should check it out or not.

_'Come on Kagome, this isn't a horror movie it's probably just a cat. But what if it's not? Would you take a chance with your life to look at a cat? Well yeah. But what kind of cat makes that noise? Keep walking!'_

She turned around and hesitantly made her way back to the alley. She peered around the corner into the dark, narrow passage seeing nothing but a dumpster a ways in and a few trashcans.

_'This is sooo like a movie.'_

She put one foot in front of her listening for any noises before fully stepping into the alley. She walked slowly looking around with a sick feeling forming in her stomach. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a creepy alley. That's when she heard rustling. Her head snapped up eyeing the source of the noise, the dumpster. She had yet to get that far into the alley, and it was darker in that area so she wasn't really sure if she should continue. But she did anyway. She eased farther into the alley eyeing the big metal container with curious blue eyes. She was but three feet from it now.

"Here kitty," she called out softly.

Another rustle.

She inched toward it putting her hand on the lid and lifting it slowly.

"Meow."

She peered down into the rubbish seeing a tiny calico kitten. Her heart melted and any fear she felt her stomach was now replaced with butterflies.

"Aw hey there cutie! What are you doing here? Were you abandoned? Here, I'll take you home with me; I could use some company."

"Meow."

She set her bags down and reached inside scooping the kitten into her arms.

"Ooh boy, I think we both need a bath when we get home."

The kitten purred and nuzzled her neck making her melt even more. She smiled and tucked the kitten in the inside of her jacket picking up her groceries.

"Now you stay put until we get home alright? Can't have you fall-."

A hand snaked around her waist snatching her backwards while another hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were blown and she screamed into the hand dropping her bags and squirming against her captor. She's taken self defense but, in this grip where her arms were pinned to her sides, she wasn't going anywhere. She was pulled down to the side of the dumpster with her back pressed against the broad chest of whatever dick was holding her. She was facing the way she came in and almost started crying. Why? Why didn't she just keep walking?

A little meow came from her jacket and she looked down seeing the kitten's head poking out.

_'I hope he isn't squeezing the poor little guy? It doesn't look like it. Ok yeah he's ok.'_

That was Kagome, worrying about a cat rather than the fucking psycho holding her as they hid behind a dumpster. She kept screaming into his hand wiggling as much as she could.

"Be still and stop screaming! You'll get us both killed."

She stilled instantly at the booming baritone in her ear. Oh man oh man this guy sounded scary. Cold and tough.

_'I'm going to die. A serial killer has me, I'm going to die.'_

She heard footsteps from the other end of the alley coming close and relaxed a bit.

_'Someone's going to find me! I just need to-.'_

BANG!

_'Be quiet because whoever else is here has a gun and just shot someone. Oh my god I need to move.'_

She heard a faint, heavy thud, like a body hitting the floor. From the volume it sounded like they were a good distance away from them.

"Tell us where he ran off to, and I'll let you live. Unless you want to join your buddy over there."

Whoever was talking sounded pretty young, a teen maybe? His voice was a bit raspy and soft, but scary. Definitely scary. A really scary teenager.

"I would never betray my lord. The West harbors no rat."

That man, he sounded so _tired_. Yet there was so much determination in his voice, so much finality. Whoever he was protecting he held dear.

The young man chuckled, "Very well."

Another shot. Another thud. The arm around her tightened to the point where she could barely breathe.

"Keep searching, he couldn't have gotten that far with his injury."

Relief washed over her as the footsteps faded away. Then she was released. She shot up clutching the kitten to her chest and taking a good few steps away from her captor. She then turned to see who exactly was holding her hostage and almost screamed. Whoever he was was a bloody mess. The entire left shoulder of his white suit was stained with blood and so was the hand he tried in vain to cover it with. His breathing was labored yet he still tried to glare at her through lidded eyes.

"Go now. Forget everything you heard. Leave," he rasped his voice not as strong as before.

"Like hell I will!"

The man's eyes widened slightly. What does she mean? He had just held her against her will and she refused to leave him?

"You stupid girl! You know not of what you have witnessed! Leave now!" he snapped weakly.

He cringed and clutched his shoulder harder. He was losing a lot of blood.

"Listen mister I don't think you are in any position to barking orders. "You know not of what you have witnessed." It's your fault I witnessed it! What I do know of is how to take care of a flesh wound so pass out from blood loss or shut the hell up!"

His eyes were fully open now and he got a good look at the feisty woman above him.

"Blue eyes…"

Then everything was black.

Kagome sighed and went over to him putting his good arm over her shoulders. This was another tragic flaw of the small town spit fire; she was far too compassionate.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	2. He's A Bad Man

**Ooooooh my gosh! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I wish you guests would make accounts so I can love you! I'm good at updating because I have no life so you'll get a lot of chapters unless I can't get to my lap top which is rare. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

_'Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?' _Kagome thought looking at the bloody man on the bed in front of her.

Now that she had a good look at him, it turned out he was the most gorgeous male to ever walk the planet. He was so _tall_, like 6'3"-4", and he had _silver _hair. It was probably really blonde, but it looked silver. A foreigner maybe? She didn't know but it worked. It was really long too flowing practically to his knees. She hadn't got a look at his eyes yet because woken up since he passed out in the alley, but there was a magenta stripe lining each eye lid. She'd never seen anything like it but whatever; it's good to express yourself.

"Welp, here we go."

She set to work attempting to remove his clothes in a way that wouldn't be so painful for him. She couldn't remove them from her spot at the side bed and the other side wouldn't be any help either. She bit her lip and blushed; she knew what would be the least painful. She crawled up on the bed and straddled his hips; she didn't sit on him, she just had both knees on either side of him. She gripped the white jacket of the suit and pulled it down his shoulders until she couldn't and then put her hand on the back of him lifting him gently. She stilled when he winced and frowned.

"I know dude, I'm sorry, but I can't have your Hugo Boss in the way."

She eventually got the jacket off and then repeated the process with his black, silk dress shirt.

_'This guy must be loaded with all this expensive clothing he has on."_

She finally got the dress shirt off and blushed a dark red. She was greeted with the most defined and chiseled torso ever. He also had tattoos that were different than anything she'd seen. They were just magenta stripes. He had two on each side starting from the side of his hand and continuing up his arm to his shoulders. Another two appeared on his waist disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants allowing her imagination to run wild. She gulped and shook her head.

_'Keep it together Kagome.'_

She hopped off of him bringing her little medical kit with her and got to work.

**. . . **

He stirred and blinked slowly staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

_'Where am I …?' _he thought.

He sorted through his head trying to remember any events prior to now. Oh yes. He had been invited to a club to close a deal and was ambushed shortly after. He was shot in the shoulder and took cover in an alley. A girl had been snooping around, so he restrained her so she wouldn't draw any attention to his location. Then Kenji and Ichigo were shot after they refused to give him up. He closed his eyes saying a silent thank you; they were loyal men. After that, he remembered that girl yelling at him and then it was all black.

He sat up slowly automatically clutching his shoulder to find that the previous scorching pain had subsided a great deal. And it was wrapped. And he was shirtless. That girl in the alley must have brought him here. The door creaked and his head shot up alert for any danger, only to be welcomed by a wet kitten. He relaxed and watched as the kitten climbed up onto the bed and curled in his lap. He blinked. Was this little creature _touching _his person? Insolent feline, he ought to feed it to wolves.

"Buyo! Come back! You have to dry off and someone is sleeping in there-oh."

His amber eyes met cerulean blue ones and he took a moment to indulge in the beauty of the woman before him clad in a tank top and shorts. She looked fresh out of the shower with her raven locks clinging to her back and chest give her cleavage a wonderful shine. She was slightly tanned with long legs and a curvy figure that wasn't the norm in Japan. His eyes focused on her plump, pink lips memorizing every curve and dip.

"Um afternoon, I didn't think you'd be up yet. How are you feeling?"

"Why did you bring me here?" he inquired in his usual monotonous tone.

He watched her expression turn irate and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're right, why did I bring you here? I should've just called the police saying I found a guy in an alleyway shot and bloody because he was messing with two guys with a gun. I'm sure that would've been much easier for you."

His eyes narrowed. He stood up slowly the kitten falling off his lap and walked closer to her until she was pressed against the wall, but she glared up at him anyway not caring about the huge height difference. He leaned down to get a better look at those familiar blue eyes.

"You'd do well to watch your mouth girl; you don't know who you're talking to."

"I could care less who you are. At the end of the day, _you're_ the one with the bad shoulder, you're the one in _my _apartment, and _I'm_ the one who patched you up and saved your ass."

"I don't like that mouth of yours."

"I don't like your attitude."

He searched her eyes for any sign of fear only to find none. He placed his forearm above her head his eyes not leaving hers.

"You're not from around here, are you girl?"

"No, I moved here a few months ago. And it's not "girl", it's Kagome."

"Hn."

He stood back up to his full height and walked away sitting on the bed. He realized he was shirtless and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

_'They stained my white suit with blood of all things. This is entire situation is frustrating.'_

"What's your name?" she asked picking up the kitten and drying him off with a hand towel.

He didn't respond immediately; it really wasn't any of her business.

"Gin," he replied shortly.

She rolled her eyes, "You were named after your hair color?"

"Does my name bother you?"

"It wouldn't if it was your actually name?"

"And how would you know it's not-."

He stopped as she left abruptly staring at the spot where she had stood.

_'Did she just walk away from me?'_

He stood up and stalked towards the door with every intention to teach her how to speak to her superiors. He walked down a tiny hall which he found lead to a living area. He saw the girl sitting on her black sofa the kitten drinking from a platter of milk on the coffee table. She watched it fondly scratching the back of its ear gently.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, male, age twenty two, date of birth: June 21, 1990."

He was shocked but didn't let it show as always.

"How did you know all of that?"

She held up a black wallet, his black wallet. She glanced back at him and smiled.

"Took your stuff out of you jacket pocket before I threw it out."

He stared at her with curiosity putting his hands in his slack pockets. He circled around to the front of the coffee table his gaze never leaving hers.

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Testing to see just how mysterious you are."

"And my name doesn't set off any warnings for you?"

"Should it?"

The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. Suddenly, the coffee table was kicked to the side and she screamed as he reached for her. She struggled against his grip as he pinned her arms above her head with ease. He watched with amusement in his golden orbs as she struggled against his grip.

Sesshoumaru leaned down his lips hovering above hers.

"You know, this situation is truly unfortunate. You have no idea who you just let into your house, not even the slightest."

"I don't care-."

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't erase the fact that you _should_."

Sesshoumaru trailed his eyes up and down the girl's form; a beauty indeed. Deciding to make her squirm, he leaned down and kissed her neck softly almost smiling at the shiver that ran through her.

"I'm a bad man Miss Kagome. You let the wrong person into your home."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Aaaand I'm ending it there. Please review!)**


	3. She's A Stubborn Girl

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome started to panic for reasons that had nothing to do with the fact that she was being pinned to the couch by Sesshoumaru. She felt her adrenaline racing through her and heard her blood pounding in her ears and knew what was going to happen.

_'Crap, I'm going to snap any minute!'_

"Listen, you need to let me go right now or it's not going to be pretty."

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy. He almost laughed.

"You really must be stupid if you think I of all people should be wary of you-."

In the blink of an eye, one of Kagome's hands wrenched free of Sesshoumaru's grip and grasped his shoulder. His eyes widened and he grunted in pain as she dug her thumb into his open wound. He breathed through his nose harshly nostrils flaring and glared at her appalled. Kagome's eyes were no longer warm and inviting, they were cold and ruthless. They were also extremely familiar.

_'I've seen these same eyes before, but where?'_

He grunted as she dug her thumb deeper into his wound tearing into the bandages and pushing him back.

"You seem to have a problem with listening."

If he were anyone else, he would have shuddered. Even her _voice_ was cold; void of any remorse. She shoved him down and pinned his other arm above his head, just like he did to her.

"It sucks being on the other side of the situation isn't it? "Oh look, an innocent girl to take advantage of." Well let me tell you something you piece of shit, _you're_ the one who came to the wrong house."

Sesshoumaru did his best to keep a straight face despite himself. The pain she was inflicting was pure agony and if he hadn't been raised the way he had he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

"Oh Mr. "Bad Man" is at a loss for words? Who would've thought?"

She pressed harder into the wound ripping a grunt from his throat.

"Let me show you what real bad looks like."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes ready for anything she was going to give him. He'd been tortured before, it was nothing new. And at the moment she raised her hand, the doorbell rang. The ice in her eyes melted and she blinked looking down at the man beneath her. Gasping she hopped off of him looking panicked. He sat up slowly gripping his bleeding shoulder and watched with confusion as she looked at her bloodied hand in horror.

"Not again," she whispered.

Another ring of the doorbell caught her attention and she snapped her head towards the door and back at the injured man.

"Go to my room! Hurry!" she whispered.

He decided to listen this time seeing as it would be in his best interest. Kagome ran to the kitchen and scrubbed the blood from her hand before rushing back to the door to see who it was.

She was greeted by her handsome neighbor Miroku. He was a tall, sweet guy with dark a hair brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and the cutest brown eyes. Unfortunately, it was all too good to be true; he was a pervert. The first day they met he had to come to her door with a "welcome basket" full of condoms. When you got past all that he was great guy.

"Hey Miroku what's up?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Hey Kagome, I just came by to borrow some sugar, but I heard a crash earlier. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah! Everything is fine I just got a new kitten and he is handful. I'll go get you that sugar."

She turned and walk to the kitchen relieved when she found Sesshoumaru gone. She grabbed her bag of sugar and returned to the door handing it to Miroku.

"Thanks Kagome, see you in class tomorrow."

"Sure thing!"

She shut the door and locked it slumping against it.

_'Oh man, now I have to deal with this guy again.'_

She took her time going to her room and finally made it there seeing a heavily bleeding Sesshoumaru. He met her eyes and glared at her coldly.

"You made it bigger," he bit out.

She winced at the ice in his voice.

"I told you to let go," she reminded.

He seemed to calm down a tiny bit seeing as she was right. He allowed her to approach him and tend to his shoulder with the medical kit she had left by the bed. He watched her carefully: the way she looked at his reopened wound in slight horror, the way she tended to it gently. Sesshoumaru was a man of knowledge and it was obvious what had transpired but he just couldn't believe it was true. Yes, this illness was more common in women but it was still extremely rare.

"You have multiple personality disorder," he stated somewhat softly.

He saw her tense and her eyes widen slightly before she relaxed again and returned to his wound.

"You figured it out huh?"

"There was no other explanation."

It was quiet as she wrapped his shoulder. He was having a hard time pushing away his curiosity. Of what he knew of the illness, he was struggling to see how she obtained it. The main cause of it is extreme abuse as a child but she didn't look like any victim of physical or sexual abuse, but he wasn't so arrogant to think he could say who had been through what. It was too delicate of a matter and everyone handled it differently.

And he just couldn't shake the familiarity of her alter. It was as if they had met before.

"You're wondering how I got it."

He couldn't deny he was surprised at the sudden statement, but he wasn't one to give away any clue to what lies inside of his mind.

"Hn."

"Well to be honest, so do I."

**. . .**

Sesshoumaru peaked into Kagome's room glad to see she was sleeping. He glanced around her room from his spot at the doorway and spotted the thing he was looking for on her dresser. He looked back at her looking at how her chest rose and fall; she was completely asleep. He walked across the room with no hesitation; Sesshoumaru was a graceful person and had always been light on his feet. He wouldn't be detected. He picked up the iPhone and cursed under his breath; there was a pass code.

He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch setting the phone on the coffee table in front of him. Sesshoumaru was a man of intelligence, how hard could it be to figure out her code? He stared at the phone with scrutinizing gaze sorting through his head and looking at what he had learned about the girl.

"Meow."

His eye twitched in irritation and he turned his gaze to the kitten at his feet. He didn't like cats.

"Be gone feline, I don't have time for your hairballs and spraying."

The little kitten paid no mind to his warning tone and instead climbed up onto the couch settling itself next to him.

"Meow."

"Cat I said-."

It clicked in his head at that moment. The feline's name was Buyo. Buyo was four letters just as the pass code required. He picked up the phone and tapped in the appropriate numbers pleased at the 'click' it made as it unlocked. He glanced back at the kitten who was staring up at him with blue eyes.

_'As curious as his owner.'_

He reached out and scratched the kitten behind its ear gently receiving a purr and a nuzzle.

"Good kitty," he thanked.

He clicked the dial pad and dialed the number pressing it to his ear as it rang.

A high pitched voice answered, "Takahashi Inc. How may I help you?"

He rolled his eyes at the little cover up.

"Jaken."

"My lord! You're alive! I thought we had lost you-."

"Of course I'm alive. Do you doubt me Jaken?"

"Of course not my lord! It's just you were wounded and-."

"It doesn't matter. I've been taken in by a young woman who has treated me."

"She dared to touch your person without fear?" the little man asked with shock laced in his voice.

"She's not from around here. She doesn't know who I am. Anyway, Kenji and Ichigo have fallen to the hands of that spider's men. I need you to track this phone's location and tell me if they are still in the vicinity."

"Of course my lord, one moment."

He waited patiently thinking what his next move would be if they were still around here. He could kill them even with his bad shoulder, but was he willing to risk it? The spider's men weren't stupid; they were actually extremely intelligent strategists which is why they were somewhat troublesome.

"I'm afraid they're still in the area my lord. Not close to your location exactly, but surrounding you. Should we come and get you?"

"No, I won't risk anyone else's life. Call this number when they clear out, I'll wait it out here I suppose."

"As you wish my lord. Be safe."

"Of course."

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose; how irritating. He cleared any trace that he had used the phone and returned it to where he had found it. Walking to the guest room he occupied he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of what his next move would be.

**. . . **

Kagome lay on the couch with Buyo on her stomach watching TV and thinking about how her life seemed to be changing after one night. She had a guy she found in an alleyway sleeping in her house. Not only that, he was obviously involved in some serious stuff seeing that he was _shot_. She sighed heavily.

_'You need to start minding your own business girl.'_

There was a knock on her door startling the calico kitten from its nap. She took Buyo in her arms and walked to the door opening it to see Bankotsu clad in his usual leather jacket, white tee, and jeans.

"Hey there kitten-whoa you actually have a kitten."

She giggled at his reaction, "Yeah, I found him yesterday. Isn't he cute?"

"Adorable," he leaned down and scratched the kitten under its chin. "Hey there little guy."

"Meow."

"I like how he has blue eyes like you. I think this goes to show that my nickname suits you perfectly."

Kagome thought of the recent events.

"Can't argue with you on that anymore."

She let him inside and he plopped down on the couch waiting for her to join him.

"So where were you today? Hojo said you called in sick, but that's obviously a lie. You would've have symptoms yesterday."

Kagome chewed on her lips; what could she tell him? If she knew one thing about Bankotsu, it was that he could detect a liar from a mile away. He'd know if she was lying immediately. At the same time, it couldn't hurt to tell him. He was a good friend and very loyal, he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Alright I'm going to show you something, but you have to keep it between us. Alright?"

His expression grew serious, "Of course. You know you can trust me."

She took a deep breath, "Alright."

She got up and lead Bankotsu to the guest room. She hesitated at the door before opening it slowly watching his reaction turn to complete and utter shock.

"Oh my god Kagome!" he shouted.

"Shh, he's sleeping!" she hushed.

"I don't care! How did you-? Why is he-?"

"I found him injured in an alley last night. I couldn't just leave him!"

"You should've! God Kagome, do you know who that _is_?"

"No but can you please tell me because he keeps saying that I should."

He rubbed a hand over his face shaking his head.

"Kagome that's Sesshoumaru Takahashi, he's the leader of the biggest gang in the Tokyo prefecture. He's _dangerous_ and he's in _your house_. For kami's sake Kagome his name means "killing perfection'!"

"A gangster!" she screeched. "Ok I'm actually not getting it, but I'm guessing that's a big deal right?"

"Yes!"

"But I thought the Yakuza was the big bad gang of Tokyo."

"You watch too many movies. Gah, that's not the point! You need to get him out of here!"

"Why? He hasn't tried to hurt me and I don't think he'll be so kind if the police find him. Well, he did try something once, but he realized that wasn't in his best interest."

"Kags-."

"Nope I won't do it. You can nag all you want but he's staying here until he's healthy again."

Bankotsu groaned and pulled his hair, "Kagome, you don't _understand_. This won't end well."

"Then I'll take whatever consequence there is but you aren't going to convince me to throw a wounded man out on the street Bankotsu!"

They glared at each other a long time before Bankotsu finally cracked.

"You-. You're just so-. Ugh! You're so stubborn!"

"Nice observation."

Kagome heard her phone ring and sighed.

"That's probably my mom. Hold that thought."

Bankotsu watched as she jogged down the hallway and disappeared into the living room. His expression grew hard and his eyes narrowed at the man on the bed.

"Get up Takahashi, I know you're awake."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a smirk forming on his lips. He sat up resting an arm on one knee while his other leg was stretched out.

"Perceptive as always," he mocked. "It's been a while Shichinintai."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Enjoy!)**


	4. Old Friends

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

The two men stared at each other in silence. In the living room, they could both hear Kagome chatting happily with her family. Bankotsu knew she would take a while and took this as a chance to close the door; they needed privacy.

"What are you doing here?" Bankotsu demanded.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his old acquaintance; he did not like to be questioned, especially in that tone.

"She told you why I was here; I was injured," he tilted his head studying the man curiously. "I don't remember us leaving on bad terms; we were actually quite 'friendly', if you would. Why the sudden hostility?"

Bankotsu relaxed his tense shoulders at Sesshoumaru's point; he was right.

"I am very protective of her."

He almost growled at the amusement that swam in the gangster's eyes.

"Oh, the domestic life has made you soft-."

"I have _softened_. Don't ever mistake me as weak," Bankotsu snapped.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the ceiling the side of his mouth lifting ever so slightly; he did love playing games with people.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. We all know that you are an opponent not to be taken lightly," he glanced over at his old ally, "Bankotsu of the Band of Seven."

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. He wasn't fond of the person he used to be.

"That's not what I go by anymore. That's all in the past."

"Oh, you would rather go by mechanic," Sesshoumaru mocked. "You can't erase who you are."

"Who I _was,_" Bankotsu corrected shortly.

Sesshoumaru stood up putting a hand in his slack pocket and walked towards Bankotsu slowly.

"We could've been great allies. We could've taken over all of Japan," Sesshoumaru said in an attempt to coax the former gangster.

Bankotsu shook his head, "It wasn't the life for me."

"Oh? Did your morals set in once you killed your thousandth man?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at his answer. Bankotsu Shichinintai was-no- is the most notorious killer in Japan. His assassinations are legendary and for years he went undetected; now he's one of the common folk.

"Well that's a shame."

"You need to leave."

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow, "Pardon?"

"You need to leave here. Now. I won't forgive you if you get Kagome in any trouble."

Sesshoumaru was right in front of him at this point glaring down at the shorter male.

"Since when do you give me orders?"

"Since you came onto my territory," Bankotsu retorted unaffected by Sesshoumaru's attempt to intimidate him. "Besides, I think it's better for _you_ if you leave."

"And how do you figure that."

Bankotsu smirked and socked him in his left shoulder ripping a hiss from Sesshoumaru's throat. Sesshoumaru closed his hand around his neck slamming him into the door.

"You wretch-."

Bankotsu cut him off despite the grip on his neck, "Still hurts huh? Strange seeing you have such a high pain tolerance. Usually you wouldn't retaliate over something that. Someone must have irritated that wound pretty badly for you to snap at me like a rabid dog."

Sesshoumaru peered at him curiously and loosened the grip on his neck.

"What are you getting at?"

Bankotsu's cocky air sobered, "You met Kagome's alter didn't you?"

"How do you know about her condition?"

He snorted, "I look up everyone I meet. I hacked into her medical records and read up on an episode she had a few years ago. She put a few girls in the hospital. I haven't seen her alter, but I don't really want to. You should have seen the damage she did to those girls."

Sesshoumaru finally let go of him letting his mind go back to his confrontation with her alter.

_'So familiar.'_

"Hn."

Bankotsu studied Sesshoumaru carefully wondering if he knew about Kagome's identity that even she was oblivious to.

"You figured out who she is right?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

Bankotsu's jaw dropped, "Don't tell me you don't know. It's so obvious; haven't you seen her eyes?"

Sesshoumaru was about to answer, but the said 'her' burst into the room with her wallet in hand. She blinked and looked between the two males curiously.

"Oh, did I interrupt?"

Bankotsu glanced at Sesshoumaru with a silent warning evident in his eyes.

_'He better not tell her about me.'_

Sesshoumaru huffed and turned his nose in the air, but didn't say anything.

"No Kags, what is it?"

"Um, I was going to go out and get some food and wondered if you two wanted anything."

"No I'm fine. I'll walk with you though."

"Ok. Sesshoumaru is there anything you prefer?"

"Samundari Khazana curry sounds pleasant."

Kagome's jaw dropped; that was a _three thousand dollar meal_. How much money did this guy have to waste?

"Yeah, I'll just get you a double cheese burger from McDonald's."

"A what?"

Kagome giggled, "Stop joking around. I'll be back soon and don't go in my room."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her honestly confused as she left with Bankotsu. Staying here with her was going to be quite the…experience.

**. . .**

"You actually haven't tried a burger?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I told you this before you left."

"I thought you were joking!"

He gave her a skeptical once over, "Do I look like a person who 'jokes'."

She sighed, "I guess not, but you need to eat. It isn't curry but it's food, try it out."

Kagome watched the stubborn male glare at the fast food meal as if it had insulted him personally.

_'This guy is something else.'_

He was also still very attractive. Kagome had been arguing and wrestling with him so much she almost forgot she had a perfect looking male in her apartment. And sweet kami he was _shirtless_. All the time. Praise the delicacy of expensive shirts that can't handle stains. Her eyes up and down the parts of his body that weren't hidden under the table and geez he was so _chiseled_. Wow and his arms were just…ugh. She blinked herself out of her ogling and blushed.

_'Geez girl get it together!'_

She got it together too late. When she dared to glance up at his face, she saw Sesshoumaru already staring smirking at her with his eyes filled of laughter.

"My body pleases you girl?"

She turned darker and huffed returning to her food if only to feign indifference.

"I don't know what you're talking about and, I told you, the name is Kagome."

"Ah yes. Kagome," he repeated testing the name on his tongue.

Her name came out in a low, husky tone that sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she tried her best to concentrate on her food. He was messing with her! Her reaction pleased him. He pushed his food to the side and stared her down until she finally met his gaze. He looked her over as she had done to him moments ago indulging himself in her plump, pink lips, lovely neck, and full bust.

"Your body pleases me as well," he purred.

She choked on her Dr. Pepper her whole face flushing red.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"I wish to bed you Ka-Go-Me."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	5. Making Amends

**Thanks for all the feedback! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

"E-excuse me?" Kagome stuttered staring wide eyed at the smirking man across from her.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sexual intercourse, coitus, _sex_. What are you failing to absorb woman?"

Kagome just stared at him as if he were an alien; he was insane! She barely knew him and he wanted to have sex?

"Listen, I don't know what the gangster lifestyle is like, but I'm not having sex with a guy I've known for barely twenty-four hours!"

"Why not?"

"Because I decided what I think is right and what's wrong a long time ago, and that's something I'm not comfortable with."

"There is no such thing as right or wrong. They are merely society's creations."

"Either way, I'm not having sex with you," she huffed crossing her arms in finality.

His eyes widened a bit; was she denying him? No woman had ever rejected him. _Ever_. He leaned back in his chair and mimicked her arm crossing his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"And how exactly should I handle my carnal desires?"

"I'll have my neighbor lend you a blow up doll. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed. I have school and work tomorrow; hope you don't mind waking up to an empty house."

She stomped off and something throbbed in Sesshoumaru's chest. His expression sobered and he stared at the "meal" in front of him with lidded eyes. He picked up a french fry and held it up studying it. Memories of his childhood flooded through his mind and he set the fry down closing his eyes and letting the pain hit him in waves. Pain is what kept him going.

He whispered a response into the empty room, "I'm quite used to it."

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru awoke from his much needed sleep and blinked up at the still unfamiliar white ceiling. He let the recent events run through his mind and sighed. Sitting up he stretched and looked around at the standard white wall wood floor room. The only furniture it had was a dresser and the bed he currently occupied; how dull. His eyes glanced down at his shirtless form. He was in dire need of a shirt.

He huffed and thought to himself, _'The girl says she doesn't want me but has yet to get me a shirt.'_

He stood up and searched for a bathroom with a shower because he also_ needed_ to bathe. He knew of the bathroom within her room and made his way over to her door to find it locked. He rolled his eyes.

_'The girl still doesn't seem to quite understand my lifestyle. To try and prevent me from entering with a simple door lock, how cute.'_

He returned to the guest room and opened his wallet retrieving a credit card. Returning to the door, he slid it between the crack and smirked when he heard a click. He made his way to her private bathroom and was quite impressed by its cleanliness. His feet padded across the white tile and he helped himself to her towels. He turned the 'hot' nozzle in the shower removing his bandages and undressing while waiting for the water to heat up. He stepped into the shower slowly reveling in the heat and allowing it to relax his tense body. He looked at his choices of body wash and settled with lavender, his mother's favorite scent.

He scrubbed himself of all the filth from the days prior careful of his shoulder. Taking a washcloth, he tended to the wound cleaning out all the loose debris gently. Then it came time to wash his hair, which proved to bea tiring task with his injured shoulder. He washed the silver mass of hair as quickly as he could and got out of the shower.

With a towel hanging loosely on his hips, he returned to her room his dirty slacks over his arm.

_'She must have something from an ex-partner. Women usually keep oversized t-shirts, boxers, _something._'_

He began searching through her drawers, careful not to move anything out of place, and was delighted to find a white t and pajama pants. Not his expensive taste, but he'd have to manage. He put the clothing on and caught a whiff of cologne lingering on the fabric.

_'So there was another man. Quite recently it would seem.'_

The thought of another man probably less attractive than himself with Kagome seemed to bother him. She denied _him_ but accepted a man with cheap cologne.

He huffed, _'At least I know her standards are low.'_

**. . . **

Kagome sat across from Bankotsu in the café completely exhausted; she could handle school and work but adding Sesshoumaru just drained her. She laid her head on the table pushing aside her strawberry parfait and closed her eyes. She allowed the scent of cocoa beans and freshly baked pastries to fill her nostrils and she relaxed a bit.

"So how are things going with your new pet?"

Kagome almost groaned; she knew he was not talking about Buyo. Kagome thought back to the silver-haired man occupying her guest room; he was something else. He was a lot of things actually; rude, obnoxious, and arrogant are only a few.

"He asked me to sleep with him last night."

"What?" Bankotsu asked outraged.

"I know," she sighed.

"Well what happened?"

"I set him straight of course! When I get home, I'm going to lay some ground rules."

Bankotsu shook his head, "You should just kick him out."

"No."

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't feel right."

Bankotsu groaned and dragged a hand down his face. This girl and her morals! Her big heart would be her downfall one day.

"Oh hey," she said peering up at him from the table, "Do you have any clothes he could wear?"

**. . . **

"What the hell!"

Kagome walked in to see Sesshoumaru on the couch watching the news in her ex boyfriends clothes. He also had obviously showered so he had clearly been in her _locked _room. She almost dropped the bags of clothes in her hand she was so shocked! Her shouting caught his attention and he turned from the news report about him and regarded her with a raise of a silver brow. Bankotsu sighed knowing exactly what the problem was; this guy was going to be too much for Kagome.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What are you wearing?"

"Cheap cologne smelling sleep wear. What does it look like?"

She glared at him; he had showered and rummaged through her drawers! You can't rummage in other people's houses, rummaging is rude.

"You went into my _locked _room and stole my ex boyfriend's clothes?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's hardly stealing; I'm still here aren't I? And if you care so much about an ex's left behind sleep wear then why is he still your ex."

Her hands balled into fists and he saw the fire in her glare but didn't back down.

"You're impossible!" she shouted throwing the bags of clothes at him.

He caught the plastic bags with ease and watched in complete confusion as she stormed off. He looked back at Bankotsu for an answer.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not getting into this. Bye."

He left for Sesshoumaru to ponder this "asking for permission" idea. Sesshoumaru never had to do such a thing before. He _owned_ this town what did he need to ask permission for? However, this was Kagome's home and he guessed that, in a way, he violated her privacy. He may be self righteous but he was also a man of dignity; he realized when he was wrong, though it was extremely rare for him to be wrong.

He sighed and pushed himself off of the couch and made his way to her room. As he was about to knock, the door opened and he looked down at the now calm woman.

He cleared his throat, "I apologize for breaking into your room. I was filthy and my wound-."

"Needed to be cleaned," she finished leaning against the door. "You don't need to apologize. You did what you had to; I just tend to overreact."

They stood there in silence until she started to speak again.

"Listen, you're probably going to be here a while, so we should stop all this fighting. If we're going to live together, we should at least try to get a long," she held her hand out. "Agreed?"

He stared at her petite, fair skinned hand and then back at her. She was right. He shook her hand and nodded.

"Agreed."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

Kagome turned down her apartment complex's street with a plastic bag with a container of a home cooked meal and treats from the café. During her stay here, she had reconnected with her great aunt Kaede from her dad's side of the family. She was a sweet old woman and _man_ did she know how to cook! Kagome had told her the situation, leaving out the fact that the poor injured person she took in was a gangster, and how she lost her month's worth of groceries in the alley. Being the angel she was Kaede had agreed to cook dinner for her and Sesshoumaru every night! She just had to pick it up.

She hoped this food would be more to his taste since he had such high standards. All day long Kagome had been thinking of what to talk about now that they had called a truce. Her mind was blank! What could she possibly ask him? They probably didn't have anything in common.

_'"So what are your hobbies Sesshoumaru?" "Well let's see murder, stealing, and beating people who don't pay me bacl." "That's great!" Yeah, that should work perfectly.'_

She jogged up the steps to the second floor of the building digging in her pocket for the keys.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned and smiled at her charming neighbor, "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"I'm about to go out with some friends and hopefully bring a woman home," he replied with a lecherous grin.

She shook her head and continued looking for her keys, "Remember that these walls are thin lech."

"Indeed they are," his eyes twinkled with amusement dropping down to the bags in her hands. "That's a big meal you have there; sharing with your roommate?"

She froze and cursed inwardly; so he'd heard them fighting the other night.

"I don't have a roommate," she lied finally finding her key.

"Oh surely you don't think I'm going to believe that crap-."

The door swung open and there stood Sesshoumaru in all his half naked glory. She blushed and averted her eyes from the finely chiseled male.

_'Crap! Nice timing Sesshoumaru!'_

Miroku had to tilt his head back to see Sesshoumaru. His eyes were wide as they met cold amber orbs. He gulped.

"Oh my, you are one tall fellow," Miroku breathed.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring down at the shorter male.

Miroku almost flinched at the cold baritone that hit his ears.

"No, no nothing at all! Just a friendly, neighborly chat. I was just about to leave; see you later Kagome. Have fun with the new boyfriend!"

He sped off and Kagome rubbed her temples; great, he thought they were dating. Sesshoumaru watched the male flee highly confused.

He glanced down at the tiny woman, "Boyfriend?"

She pushed past him into the apartment and set the food on the coffee table in the living room. She refused to look at him until she stopped blushing! She sat on the couch with a groan and shook her head.

"Why are you naked again?" she asked.

"I had to clean my wound; it's a daily process."

She sighed, "Miroku got the wrong idea. I hope he doesn't tell anyone."

Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of the couch staring at the kitten playing with his pant leg.

"Do you need him to be handled?" he asked picking up the kitten by his scruff.

"That won't be necessary," she assured taking Buyo away from the aggressive cat handler.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on the plastic bags with interest; no burgers tonight. Kagome noticed and took the big container out of the bag.

"My aunt is going to help us out with dinner this month since I lost my groceries and you don't like fast food. I hope you like home cooking."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the container as Kagome left to the kitchen to get plates and cutlery. This girl, this place, all of it brought back fond feelings he thought he had chased away years ago. The feeling of warmth and comfort, of _home_. She returned and made their plates setting his in front of him.

"Dig in!"

She began eating and almost drooled; she loved Beef Tataki! She munched happily until noticing that Sesshoumaru was just staring at his plate.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired tilting her head to the side.

He blinked and picked up the plate and fork.

"It's been a long time since I've had home cooking," he replied softly.

Kagome just nodded but couldn't help but wonder how life had been for Sesshoumaru growing up; couldn't have been that great. They ate in silence, an uncomfortable silence and it was making Kagome jumpy. She needed to _talk_; it's what she did. Talking is a Kagome thing.

"So Sesshoumaru, what are your hobbies?"

_'Damn it Kagome really? We don't ask that question! We went over this!'_

"Hobbies?" he repeated glancing over at her.

"Uh yeah, like what do you like to do in your spare time?"

He looked at his plate thoughtfully.

"I enjoy reading."

"That's nice. Is that all you like to do?"

He pushed the last bites of his food around the plate, "I enjoy spending time with my mother."

"Aw how sweet, a mama's boy!" she teased.

"Hn. What are your "hobbies"?"

Kagome set her empty plate down and picked up Buyo scratching him behind his ears.

"I like to paint. It's something my dad rubbed off on me. He used to live here you know. I guess that's why I came here; I thought maybe I could find inspiration where he did."

Sesshoumaru noticed her sad eyes and how fondly she spoke of her father; he was dead. She just had the look that she had lost something that was a huge part of her; he saw that look often when looking in the mirror. There was more silence and Kagome was once again the one to break it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what is it exactly that you and your gang do? Do you hang out in clubs and where your shirts all unbuttoned with gold chains and stuff?"

"You watch too much television. My organization simply loans and collects money."

"That's not the entire truth."

"You aren't ready for it."

There was another period of silence.

Kagome asked hesitantly, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

He stacked his cleaned plate on top of hers neatly and stared into her curious blue eyes with his hard, amber ones.

"My organization lives by a simple philosophy; defend what is yours or die a fool; kill or be killed."

Kagome noticed the passing sadness in his eyes and knew someone had hurt this man badly. She couldn't help but wonder who could've hurt him so much that he resorted to such a lifestyle.

"How does your mother feel about you "organization"?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back into the couch letting his head fall back.

"I imagine she doesn't mind too much; she _is_ our founder after all."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	7. Compromising Positions

**Hello. I don't know if I mentioned this but I put a newish Sess/Kag story up like a week ago. Go check it out! Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru shocked; his _mom_ ran the gang? Sesshoumaru however looked as calm as can be with his long legs crossed and his arm spread across the back of the couch.

"Your mom?" she repeated in disbelief.

"This is strange to you?"

"I just…I can't imagine a mother running a gang."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and took a sip of his water contemplating her response.

"My mother…is a woman who has been wronged by a man. Women, when hurt, can become very ruthless individuals. A woman with such intelligence and pride as my mother, well, what else would you expect? Her intentions of making our organization are simple; become strong enough to hurt the one who hurt her. The one who tarnished her dignity. Who violated her trust. Who spat upon her love and loyalty."

Kagome could _feel_ the anger radiating from him though his stoic mask remained intact. To be honest it scared her, but she listened nonetheless. She watched as he gripped the now empty glass cup in his hand glaring at the table.

"The one who abandoned her child."

He was hurt, really badly. And he was angry. She could feel the heat of all the rage and hatred toward the man who hurt his mother. Despite herself she dared to speak.

"Your father…he cheated on her."

"He is _not _my father," Sesshoumaru snarled, "and he did not just cheat on her. He left us. Left us with nothing but the little inheritance she had left from her parents."

The glass broke in his hand and she flinched watching with worried blue eyes as blood spilled from the cuts in his hand. He remained unfazed.

"All those years of struggling while he built a new family as if we didn't exist; this is enough to drive anyone mad. Enough to make someone kill."

Sesshoumaru could feel himself being engulfed by all the rage inside of him and knew he was close to losing control. His control was always perfect and couldn't be swayed, unless his father was topic of conversation. The man had had another family on the side while being married to his mother. Apparently he had a half brother who was only three years younger than him. Filth. That whole family was filth.

Sesshoumaru was torn from his negative thoughts when he felt a hand on his injured one. He looked down at the petite, slender hand and watched as the delicate fingers plucked the glass from his cuts.

"I'm sorry he hurt you both like that," he heard Kagome whisper.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, didn't even look at her, as she tended to his hand.

"What of your father?" he asked.

She paused her treatment momentarily before continuing.

"He's dead."

She set the shards of glass on the stack of plates and stood up.

"I'll go get the first aid kit."

He watched her as she disappeared into the hallway.

_'It seems I am not the only one who has been hurt.'_

**. . . **

"Welp, today is my day off. What do you wanna do?"

Sesshoumaru had been staying with Kagome for nearly three weeks now and you could say they got closer. Closer may or may not be the word for it considering the man's aloof personality, but there was definitely some type of connection. They're knowledge of each other hadn't increased since their last talk; hell, she knew more of his mother than he did of her father. But what mattered is that they got along.

Sesshoumaru peered over one of Kagome's magazines, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you want to do for fun!" she repeated excitedly.

She reminded him of an eight year old the way she stared up at him hopefully her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Reading quietly is fun," he responded his eyes returning to the magazine.

He heard her huff and pout but continued to ignore her; he had been getting used to her childish ways. He heard her stand up and run out of the room but continued reading though he was curious as to what she was up to. He heard her footsteps run back into the room and tore his attention from the magazine as she began pushing the coffee table over to the wall. She pushed the couch that he occupied back a bit to not seeming to be bothered by his extra weight.

"Girl, what are you up to?" he asked curiosity finally getting the best of him.

She grinned and held a box with people on a dotted mat on the front.

"Let's play Twister!"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she proceeded to take a folded mat out of the box and spread it on the floor. It had four rows of circles of different colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. She also pulled out a board with a dial that was separated into four sections with the colors inside of each section.

"Twister?" he repeated.

"Yeah! It's a really fun American game."

"Hn. How is it played?"

"Well," Kagome explained picking up the board and stepping onto the mat, "you spin the dial on this board and whatever it lands on is the action you have to do."

She flicked the little plastic dial and he watched patiently until it stopped.

"So it says left hand green, so I would have to put my left hand on one of the green spots. Now I can't move my left hand unless the board lands on it again. Get it?"

"Hn. It seems stupid. Play yourself."

He returned to the national geographic magazine not noticing the mischievous look on her face.

"I understand, I mean, it's not like you could beat me anyway," she said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru closed the magazine glancing at her, "Pardon?"

_'Gotcha,' _Kagome cheered inwardly.

"I mean it's a game of strategy, you need to step on a spot that won't make you fall, and you're probably pretty skilled in that category, but it's also about flexibility and I took gymnastics for years so I know you can't-.:

"I accept your challenge."

Kagome grinned and held the board out to him.

"You first."

Sesshoumaru had a feeling he had been tricked, but continued nonetheless; he was going to beat this girl. He flicked the plastic dial and watched it land on 'right foot yellow'. He stepped on the yellow circle at the foot of the mat so that if he got a hand action he would have a lot of space. Kagome spun it getting 'right foot blue'. She took the spot right in front of Sesshoumaru a secretive smile on her face. He huffed and spun it again getting 'left foot blue'. He simply stood in his current position seeing as the colors were right next to each other. Kagome spun again and got 'left` foot yellow'. They stood face to face, well face to chest, and Kagome grinned up at him.

"What's so funny girl?"

"You're just predictable is all."

He scowled offended; he wasn't predictable. If this were true he would've been dead a long time ago. He ignored her and took his turn seeing his position hadn't changed. She went and got 'right hand blue'.

"Hn. Seems you are in a compromising position," Sesshoumaru mused.

She smiled and bent backwards effortlessly placing her hand on a blue circle.

From her position she taunted, "Flexibility Sesshoumaru. Look, now you have no room."

She was right; she took up most of the tiny mat now. He clenched his jaw; he would not lose this battle! He flicked the dial again and watched as it landed on 'right hand yellow'. He scanned the mat and noticed there was a row above her that she couldn't reach due to her height. He smirked and bent over her, his long form pressing against her, placing his hand on the yellow circle. She blushed and watched as he held himself on one arm effortlessly the muscles in his forearm flexing. He glanced down at her.

"Looks like you didn't think to add my height into your equation. Not so predictable now eh?"

She huffed and looked away.

"Come on girl, your turn."

Then it both came to them, the board was out of their reach.

Sesshoumaru smirked triumphantly, "Looks like you lose. If you go to spin, you'll lose your place."

"I won't do it," she snapped.

"Then you can stay in your position; I can stay in mine for hours."

She accepted his challenge; no way was she losing! But it was easier said than done. For fifteen minutes they had held their position and Kagome felt her arm begin to wobble. Even Sesshoumaru was beginning to waver, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"What's wrong? Getting tired? Just give up, you can't out last me," Sesshoumaru mocked.

Kagome glared at him, "Then you're going down with me!"

She moved her arm from its place pushing Sesshoumaru's arm from its place as well making him lose his balance. They both collapsed on the mat and breathed hard glad that the game was over. Then Kagome realized their position; Sesshoumaru was on top of her. She blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

_'Hn. She finds our position embarrassing.'_

He decided to tease her leaning down so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"You get embarrassed by things like this so easily. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Kagome's faced burned brighter and she put her hands on his shoulders weakly trying to push him off of her.

"We both know you don't want me to get off. Go on and answer the question Ka-Go-Me," Sesshoumaru purred nipping her ear gently.

She gasped and gripped his shoulders; that was a _sensitive _spot. Sesshoumaru had a side of him that was quite…sexual to put it generally. Leader of a gang or not, he was a man with an uncontrollable sensual side.

"No, I'm not," she breathed.

"Hn. And you lost your virginity to the man with cheap cologne?" he assumed placing a trail of light kisses down her jaw.

She could do nothing but nod arching into the feel of his body against hers.

_'Oh Kagome this isn't like you! You need to snap out of it-.'_

All thoughts of stopping it were gone once his soft lips pressed against her pulse. She moaned softly and craned her neck allowing him more access; again, another of her spots.

"Should I show youwhat sex _should_ feel like Kagome?"

"I…I-."

Then there was a knock at the door.

**. . . **

**(A/N: I am the cliffhanger queen. Muhahaha. Lol sorry guys! Review please!)**


	8. Goodbye?

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome almost sighed in relief; she was saved! Well she thought she was but Sesshoumaru didn't stop his assault on her neck. It was like he hadn't heard the knock! Instead, he grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. She put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

"Sesshoumaru someone's at the door-."

"They are of no importance to me."

Several hard knocks sounded and a growl rumbled from Sesshoumaru's chest. He pushed himself off of her and stalked towards the door. She hopped up and went after him; he can't be discovered!

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing? Let me answer it," she insisted putting herself in front of the door.

"I'm going to kill whoever is knocking. Move."

"No!"

He moved her and yanked the door open his expression suddenly changing from anger back to its stoic mask. She peaked from behind him to see two men at the door. Twins from the looks of it. They both stood at the same height as Sesshoumaru and had pale skin, shaggy black hair that covered one eye (the one on the left had his right eye covered and the one on the right vice versa), and stoic expressions also like Sesshoumaru.

"Milord!"

I blinked; they didn't say anything. Where'd that voice come from? I looked down and noticed a very short man. A very ugly little man; he looked practically reptilian!

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru addressed.

"Milord, those ruffians have left the area. We have come to bring you home," the frog like man declared.

Kagome's eyes widened and something in her chest tightened. He was leaving? She always knew he would eventually, but she never thought of what she'd do when he did. She looked up at him waiting for him to say something. He just stared at the short man with his stoic expression.

Not hearing a reply from his boss, the little man took a bag from one of the men's hands holding it out to him.

"I brought you one of your suits. I assumed you need proper clothing."

He blinked and took the bag.

"Very well, wait outside. I will be down shortly."

**. . . **

Kagome leaned against the wall outside of Sesshoumaru's room, well, the guest bedroom. She couldn't help or explain the sad feeling that was plaguing her. Sesshoumaru hadn't been bad company. Sure he was arrogant, stubborn, and a complete smartass, but that's what made him fun to be around. The door opened and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru had cleaned up _very_ nicely. He had taken a shower and stood tall and proud in his black Armani suit. His silver hair fell down his back in beautiful contrast against the dark suit and just wow; he looked great.

"So this is your normal everyday get up huh?" she asked giving him a once over.

"Hn."

She crossed her arms and smirked, "I expected a crown."

"It's being polished as we speak," he retorted amusement swimming around his golden orbs.

She laughed, "Well I'd hate to keep his highness away from his palace."

"As you should."

Her expression sobered into a sad smile, "So this is goodbye huh?"

"I would think so."

She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. His eyes widened as she threw her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. His hands hung in the air not sure of where to place themselves. He hesitantly put one atop her head while the other one wrapped around her waist.

_'Yes, this seems to be the right position.'_

"Thank you," she said.

"I believe I'm the one who should be thanking you little woman," he said softly. "You nursed me to health and dealt with my…disagreeable personality; this is quite the task. What could you be thanking me for?"

She pulled away with an embarrassed blush and brushed her hair back.

"I guess…you made it easier to live here. I didn't feel so lonely for a while," she smiled up at him. "You were a good roommate."

Something stirred inside of Sesshoumaru that he couldn't quite identify. He couldn't decide whether he liked it or not either.

"Sesshoumaru, can I show you something?"

He nodded and watched her walk a short distance to the hall closet, which he had been told many times he was _never_ to open. They've gotten into arguments over this little door many a time, but he gave up after a short while. However, his curiosity never left him. He walked behind her as she froze at the door her hand on the knob.

"You opened up to me about your childhood and I doubt you do that with a lot of people. I guess I owe it to you to at least show you my dad."

"You don't have to do this to even things between us-."

"It's not just about that. I want to…I think this will make me feel a bit better," she admitted tightening her grip on the knob.

This was hard for her, that much was obvious to see, but he would not deny her wish if it would make her feel better. For some reason, her mood mattered to him.

"Very well."

Kagome took a deep breath and opened the closet turning on the light inside. It was a shrine, as people often made for their loved ones, but this shrine was for someone Sesshoumaru knew. For someone who was feared in many countries as well as in Japan. Someone who was able to rival even his mother.

He knew who Kagome was now.

**. . . **

"My son! I am so glad you have returned!"

Sesshoumaru's arms closed around his mother's petite form and he relaxed; a mother's embrace was a comfort unrivaled. She looked up at him with eyes identical with his own and caressed the markings on his cheek.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

"I wouldn't allow myself to be slain to leave my mother alone in such a cruel world."

She grinned, "Well I am glad you're safe! Now this girl, she knows who you are correct? She will have to be disposed of immediately."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took her hand is his kissing it softly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that mother."

She snatched her hand from him with a menacing glare; you don't question or deny orders.

"And why not?" she hissed.

Sesshoumaru smirked,

"Because mother, she is my intended."

**. . .**

Kagome let out her millionth sigh that day and continued wiping down the café tables. It had been a couple of weeks since Sesshoumaru had left and to be quite honest she was lonely. She didn't know why she missed him after only knowing him for a few weeks, but she did. She paused and looked out the café window at the snow covered streets; she wondered if she would be spending the holidays alone. December had only just started, but Christmas always came fast.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

She jumped slightly and turned around to see Hojo with worried eyes trained on her.

"Huh?"

"You've been out of it lately. I was just wondering if everything is ok."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess."

"I see."

She returned to wiping down tables Hojo's eyes not leaving her.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked continuing her work.

"I was just wondering, if you aren't doing anything during the holidays, if-."

The doors to the café burst open and a blast of cold wind rushed into the building. Kagome shivered and glared at whoever thought it was ok to bust the doors open like it was the thing to do. She was the one who had to get rid of the snow you know! Then her jaw went slack, it was Sesshoumaru. He looked like he was fresh out of a gangster movie! He was dressed in a black Hugo Boss suit with a long black jacket draped over his shoulders. Plus he had his twins with him.

Sesshoumaru looked around the establishment in search for his reason for being here. He spotted her gaping and smirked walking towards the shocked young lady.

"There you are. I've come for you little woman."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update! Writers block:/. Review please!)**


	9. A Thank You

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome stared up at the man towering over her jaw still slacked. What was he doing here? And since when did he call her little woman? Her jaw snapped shut as she watched him grab her hand shivering as his cool, black leather clad hand wrapped around her fingers. He brought her hand up his thumb caressing her knuckles and she thought her heart might beat its way out of her chest.

Smirk still in place he purred, "I've missed you."

He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and she could feel her cheeks heating up and brought a hand to her cheek tearing her eyes from the intense golden gaze. Sesshoumaru's eyes swirled with amusement and a bit of pride; she had missed him as well.

"Kagome, you…you know him?"

Kagome jerked her head up to meet the confused and somewhat hurt stare of Hojo. She pulled her hand from Sesshoumaru's and rubbed her arm.

"Well, uh, yeah. We've met."

"What is your relationship with him?" he pressed.

"Well, he's-."

"And how exactly is that any concern of yours?" Sesshoumaru cut in rudely.

He glared down at the shorter male, but Hojo didn't back down.

"She's a valued employee. If she's in any type of trouble with the likes of you, we need to know."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on him, "You'd do well to watch who you are talking to Nobunaga."

Kagome saw Hojo's eyes widen and watched as he shrunk back a little.

"How-how do you know my-."

"Hojo Nobunaga age nineteen, born and raised in Tokyo, eldest son and heir to the Nobunaga empire of medicine," Sesshoumaru mused. "Oh I know quite a lot about you and your family. Your father is indebted to my mother and has been eluding her for quite some time now. It'd be a shame if I happened to remind her of how expendable he is."

Kagome saw Hojo's eyes fill with horror and decided that it would be a good time to step in.

"Hey Sesshoumaru cut it out! The poor guy is just looking out for me you don't have to threaten him."

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to her and huffed, "He wasn't being so kind to me either."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Hojo with a soft smile, "Sorry, I'll take care of him."

"Please do," Sesshoumaru hummed behind her.

Hojo just nodded and retreated into the back of the shop. Turning her attention to Sesshoumaru again, she gestured him to a booth by the window thankful he listened and took a seet. She slid into the seat across from him crossing her arms on the table. She noticed the twins had taken to standing on either side of the door and looked at him questioningly.

"What are they doing?"

"Guarding the door," he replied casually studying the napkin dispenser.

"Um, why?"

He raised a silver eyebrow not taking his eyes from the device, "Why not?"

She sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I've come to get you."

"Well that's pretty vague. How about a reason why."

He tore his eyes from the interesting contraption and locked them with hers.

"I am indebted to you little woman; I'd like to repay you," he explained taking her hand in his again.

She looked into his eyes with suspicion evident in her expression. She smelled a trap. Why was he wanting to repay her now?

He smirked, "You don't trust me."

"Nope. Not at all," she replied bluntly.

He chuckled and caressed the back of her hand in slow soothing circles as he did before.

"You're a smart one, but I assure you I have no ill intent. I'd just like to take you out for a night in Tokyo, and also my mother would like to meet you."

She raised a brow, "Why?"

"Well, you did save her only son's life. She'd like to thank you properly."

She looked at him and then looked around the café seeing the nervous expressions of the customers. They were fidgeting and none of them were eating save for the few kids who had no idea what was going on. Was Sesshoumaru so renowned for being a bad guy?

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

He looked insulted, "Is my presence such a bother?"

"Not to me, it's just that everyone is scared of you."

"Hn. Very well. Do you accept my invitation?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright then, come with me."

"What? No, I'm working."

"And?"

She groaned, "Listen, this thing is going to have to wait until tomorrow, I'm not just going to leave work."

He stared at her a bit surprised she wouldn't leave with him but brushed it off.

"Very well, I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:30."

He stood up gracefully his regal air blooming as he made his way for the door.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out, "don't do anything to hurt Hojo."

He glanced back his eyes full of mirth. He waved a hand in the air.

"See you soon little woman."

And then he was gone, disappearing into the foreign, black car outside and speeding away. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

_'That guy will call me everything but my name.'_

**. . . **

"Kagome!"

Said girl blinked rapidly looking over at her neighbor. They were sitting on a bench under one of the many trees on their college campus like they did every day. It was a beautiful spot. It was a spacious area that had changed beautifully throughout the seasons, especially the tree they were under. Its leaves had gone from the rich green of the ending summer to the reds and oranges of fall. Now they had all fallen and the tree stood in the spacious spot naked its branches covered in snow.

"Sorry Miroku, what were you saying?"

He sighed, "What's the matter? It's like you've been somewhere else all day."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

He threw an arm around her shoulder rubbing her arm. Even though Miroku was a pervert, he was a really good friend. He didn't look it, but he was wise for his age.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated; what exactly was she supposed to tell him? "Oh I have a date with a gangster. No big deal."

"Well…I'm seeing someone tonight."

His eyes lit up, "Oh really? With who?"

Miroku took the girl's silence as she didn't want him to know who, but he could guess from her reluctance. It was that gangster Sesshoumaru Takahashi from a few weeks back. He hadn't brought it up since then because he was sure a smart girl like Kagome had her reasons for harboring the most dangerous man in Tokyo in their apartment complex, but now she was going on a date with him? It didn't sit too well with him, she was like his little sister, but he would act dumb for the time being.

"That man from a while back? He seems…nice."

She sighed, "No it's not like that. You see he was staying with me before because I found him injured and took care of him. Now he wants to thank me by taking me out."

"Kagome…that sounds like a date."

She blushed, "It's a thank you."

"A thank you that involves a night on the town? Hm, most people send cards."

She laughed shortly, "Trust me, he's not most people."

"I've noticed, and if it's just a thank you why are you thinking about it so much?"

"Because I have to meet his mom too."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "That is such a date Kagome it's not even funny."

"Shut up."

He laughed, "Well why does that worry you? Just a hi and bye and then you're done. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"You're right, thanks."

_'Yeah, nothing to worry about. Except she's the leader of the gang.'_

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please!)**


	10. Meeting Mom

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome couldn't believe she was doing this. She actually fished out one of her only dresses for a _thank you_ _outing_. She smoothed her hands over the wine colored dress that ended at mid-thigh and chewed the inside of her cheek.

_'Maybe I should change? Ugh I can't. I even went as far putting some make-up on.'_

She admired her work; dark red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. Hey, it was a hard task for her ok. The eyeliner took her almost twenty minutes.

'_I don't want to have to start all over again. But does it look that I'm trying hard to impress him? Was I trying to impress him?'_

There was a knock on the door and she groaned looking at the clock. 7:30 on the dot. She walked out of her room her black ankle boots clicking against the wooden floor. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it. She almost fell over; Sesshoumaru looked great. He was in a suit as always, a black Armani suit, but he just looked especially attractive tonight. Maybe it was because his long hair was pulled into a high ponytail, or maybe it was the way he held himself with one hand in his slack pocket while the other hung at his side. Either way he looked great.

"Hey," she finally forced out.

Then she noticed he was staring her up and down.

He met her eyes and stated frankly, "That won't do."

She raised an eyebrow, "What won't do?"

"Your outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, you look absolutely stunning."

She blushed, "Then what's the problem?"

"My mother will destroy you if you approach her in a Forever 21 dress. Come now, let me redress you."

**. . .**

He parked his foreign silver car in front of a boutique in downtown Tokyo. There were a variety of styles in the window: formal and elegant, modern every day fashion, club dresses, etc. The sign read La Beauté des Fleurs, which Kagome could easily translate into its actual name.

"The Beauty of Flowers…what a pretty name."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

_'The more she speaks the more obvious it is that she's his daughter.'_

He shrugged his thoughts off and got out of the car helping her out. He took her hand and led her into the pink boutique. Kagome looked at all the clothes in awe; they were all so beautiful! And when you walked in all you could smell was lilac. A woman with brown hair tied up in a bun approached Sesshoumaru and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's always wonderful to see you. How may I help you?"

"Bring Rin to me."

"Right away sir."

A moment later there was a scream.

"Sesshoumaru!"

They both turned to see a young woman bounding towards them. She was a really pretty girl; petite with big brown eyes, fair skin, and long brown hair falling down her back. She was adorned in pink, white, and red floral print leggings, a crystal bralette, and a red blazer.

She jumped on Sesshoumaru giving him a tight hug.

"Oh Sesshy I've missed you so much!" she said squeezing him tighter.

"You saw me yesterday; now remove yourself from my person."

She obeyed and beamed up at him.

"What brings you here?"

He gestured over to Kagome, "This is Kagome Higurashi, I need you to dress her for me."

Rin turned her eyes to Kagome looking her up and down.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? She looks great! I'm Rin by the way."

She reached out her hand and Kagome took it smiling.

"Thanks I'm Kagome."

"Rin let me give you more details of the situation at hand; she's meeting _mother_."

Rin eyes widened and she looked back at Kagome.

"Oh she'd chew you up and spit you out," she muttered.

_'Geez who exactly am I meeting?'_ Kagome thought.

Rin clapped her hands together, "Alright, I got this. She'll be ready in fifteen."

She grabbed herhand and tugged her towards the back of the shop.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called out.

Rin stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Yes?"

"Keep her lipstick on."

**. . . **

Kagome stood in front of a mirror in nothing but her panties while Rin took her measurements. They had been silent this entire time but Kagome just took it as she's concentrating. In the short time she'd known Sesshoumaru, she never thought that he'd somewhat…friendly. Especially to an energetic girl like Rin. He didn't push her off of him when she hugged him or anything. It was a weird sight.

"If you don't mind me asking Rin, how do you know Sesshoumaru? I've never seen him so…comfortable with someone," she inquired as said girl measured her bust.

Rin smiled fondly, "Well it's a long story but I'll try to make it short. When I was twelve I was an orphan, I'd scour the streets looking for food and stuff like that because I was never put into a home or an orphanage or anything. One day, a group of guys tried to take advantage of me and Sesshoumaru saved the day. Beat 'em to a bloody pulp I tell ya. It was incredible; he was so graceful about it. To a twelve year old he looked like an angel you know? He took me in and fed me and taught me how to defend myself, and I just kind of weaseled my way into his everyday life. Actually, it was only last year when I started college that I stopped living with him."

Kagome listened slightly surprised; she couldn't really imagine Sesshoumaru caring for a child. And Rin was her age so Sesshoumaru was probably only sixteen at the time. Who would've thought?

"What about you," Rin asked wrapping the measuring tape around her waist, "I don't think Sesshoumaru has ever taken a girl out let alone let her meet his mother."

Kagome blushed not allowing herself to feel cool about being the first girl to meet his mother.

"Well I guess I kind of saved his life. He got shot and I nursed him back to health."

The tape snapped back into the compartment and Rin looked up at her with surprised brown eyes.

"You're _her_?"

"Um, yes?"

Rin blinked and moved to her hips, "Wow so you're the girl who saved the mighty Sesshoumaru huh? Everyone's been talking about you."

"Everyone?"

"You know, the gang," Rin answered simply.

She stood up finishing taking her measurements and grinned.

"I have the _perfect_ dress for you!"

**. . .**

Sesshoumaru looked at his watched and sighed inwardly. It had been twenty minutes instead of the fifteen she had promised.

_'Rin must be going overboard.'_

"Sorry for the wait! I wanted to curl her hair!"

Sesshoumaru looked up and if he were anyone else his jaw would've dropped. Kagome looked _gorgeous_, even more so than before. Her short, wine colored dress had been replaced with a long sleeved black dress that ended a bit above the floor. It had a deep v-neck, its sides were cut out revealing her slender waist, and there was a high slit exposing a long creamy leg and a high black heel, which was undeniably his favorite part. Her long hair was curled perfectly falling past her chest almost to her waist and her lips were still painted that lovely deep red.

Rin smirked noticing his thorough examination of the blushing girl.

"What do you think?"

He approached them and towered above Kagome his intense stare almost intimidating.

"Exquisite."

**. . . **

Kagome walked down one of the many long corridors of the Takahashi Mansion with her hand in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm. She was nervous to say the least; she had heard nothing particularly good about Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Do not worry," Sesshoumaru assured sensing her nervousness, "this will be short."

She just nodded and took a calming breath. She could do this; it was just his mom right? Quick thank you and then they were out. They reached the end of the hallway stopping in front of huge white double doors with a blue crescent moon in the middle. Sesshoumaru knocked and the doors opened shortly after. Inside was a-a throne room? The floor was made of white marble and had a light blue carpet trailing from the door across the room to a platform that held a single chair. Well chair didn't do it justice at all. No, it was a _throne_. Tall and white with light blue cushions. The walls were a big painting; clouds covered all four and on the one behind the throne were two big, white dogs howling at the moon.

Settled in the throne was an absolutely gorgeous woman who looked exactly like Sesshoumaru. She was fair skinned with piercing gold eyes, red painted lips, and long silver hair pulled into twin tails at the back of her head. She had slightly different tattoos than Sesshoumaru; a light blue crescent moon on her forehead and a jagged purple stripe on each cheek. She adorned and elegant kimono with a robe around her looking as if it had slipped off her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru started to approach her and Kagome concentrated on not falling and making a fool of herself.

He stopped just in front of her and bowed slightly, "Mother."

"My dearest Sesshoumaru," she regarded her voice smooth and powerful and then glanced at Kagome, "and?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, the woman who saved my life."

His mother looked Kagome up and down for a while with a bored gaze before smiling.

"Ah yes, I must thank you so much for helping my precious son. He's all I have you know."

Kagome couldn't help but feel her apology wasn't entirely sincere.

"It was nothing really," Kagome responded with a smile.

His mother continued on, "Yes I am truly indebted to you, but I'm afraid, as fate would have it, I cannot allow you to live."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?"

"Mother-," Sesshoumaru scolded.

"Up bup bup, mother's talking son," she rose from her throne and walked down the steps towards the two. "You know too much I'm afraid. Any of our enemy's could kidnap you and make you give them answers, or maybe they wouldn't even have to try and they would just offer you some money. I can't have that."

Kagome felt herself getting angry. Was she calling her a traitor?"

"With all due respect, if you knew me you would know that I take loyalty seriously. I ain't a rat."

_'Shit.'_

Kagome could feel her alter slipping out as her anger grew. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her.

_'Her father is showing.'_

His mother began to circle them like a predator would their prey her amused eyes trained on Kagome. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly; his mother was too fond of her games.

"Is that so?" she mused.

"Yes it is. And if I do so much as attempt to betray Sesshoumaru ma'm I will hold the gun to my chest as you pull the trigger."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely at her fierce declaration and he looked at his mother for a reaction. She stopped in front of the blue eyed girl and looked deep into her eyes searching for something, any sign of fear. She found none. A smile adorned her beautiful visage and she held out a hand. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened even more at the gesture. His mother didn't _touch _people.

"Please, call me Kimi."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!)**


	11. More Than Just A Thank You

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the car. They had both been silent since they had left his home and Kagome worried it was because of how she had talked to his mother. She chewed her lips and fiddled with her thumbs.

_'I should say something…'_

"Listen Sesshoumaru," she began," I'm sorry if I offended you or your mother. My quick temper gets out of hand sometimes."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. She sighed inwardly and looked back down at her hands; what a screw up. They stopped at a red light and Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"You did not offend me. I am just…surprised; no one has ever talked back to my mother in such a manner," he glanced at her. "It was quite admirable actually."

Kagome blushed and whispered a thank you. The rest of the ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When they pulled in front of Park Hyatt, Kagome couldn't help but express her shock.

"Now way. We can't be eating at-."

"Kozue? Of course we are. I only eat at the finest restaurants. Were you expecting me to pull up to a McDonalds?"

She huffed, "Smart ass."

The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly and he got out of the car walking around it to help her out. He opened the door holding out his hand and she took it allowing him to help her out of the expensive vehicle. He handed the keys to the chauffer and they went inside. Kagome admired the extravagance of the lobby all the way to the elevator until they stood in the tiny lift with two other couples who had themselves pressed against the walls to avoid contact with Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him but he seemed unfazed; guess it was normal for him.

Once they reached the 40th floor they walked to the line where people waited to be seated. She expected to stop behind the person next in line like a normal person, but Sesshoumaru had other ideas. He walked _through _the line the people willingly parting like the Red Sea allowing him to the front.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you've chosen to dine with us this evening."

"Are my seats ready?"

"Of course sir, right this way."

The man led them to a seat by the window and it took all of Kagome's self control not to squeal. Kozue was known for its incredible view of the city and she was going to eat at a window seat! God how she wish she could paint it. Sesshoumaru pulled her seat out for her and she sat down watching him take a seat across from her with amused eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just you've been such a gentleman tonight. It's weird."

He huffed, "I'm always a gentleman."

"Yeah sure."

She returned her gaze to the view of the bustling city at night.

"But thank you so much for bringing me here. This is a lot for a thank you."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "A thank you?"

She mirrored his expression, "Yeah, you said you wanted to thank me for helping you out."

Sesshoumaru stared at her before completely shocking her with a low chuckle.

"W-What's so funny?"

"I said it was a thank you for the sake of your pathetic boss. This is a date in every sense of the word little woman."

Kagome could feel her face heat up.

"A-A date? But why?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side slightly, "I was under the impression that when a man takes interest in a woman, he acts on it in this manner. Was I wrong?"

"I-I guess not but-."

"But?"

"But why are you interested in me?" she asked timidly.

The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk, "I wish I knew myself."

**. . . **

Their food had been ordered and delivered and they had surprisingly been able to engage in conversation. They talked about art, their families, and Sesshoumaru, believe it or not, had been making Kagome laugh by making fun of the fellow diners.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "You have to stop. It's not nice to make fun of people!"

"Yet you still laugh."

She giggled and took the last bite of her New York style strawberry cheesecake.

"Well this has been great Sesshoumaru. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun," she said a tinge of sadness in her voice.

She didn't want this night to end. Sesshoumaru was so…great in his own cold and sarcastic way. She liked being around him. Just then a waiter showed up with a bottle of Kame no O sake and two wine glasses. Sesshoumaru took the bottle unscrewing the cork and pouring the beverage into a glass.

"Who says this night has to end?" he asked handing her the glass.

"Oh no I can't. Me and alcohol do not mix."

"Just a glass then," he insisted.

She gave in and stared at the glass before taking a tiny sip.

"So," Sesshoumaru said taking a sip of his sake as well, "I noticed you speak French."

"Huh? Oh yeah, my dad was half and it was his second language, so it became mine to."

"Have you been to France?"

"Yup, I lived there most of my childhood."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Saint-Véran. It's a little village high in the mountains with only about three hundred people. It's a gorgeous little town."

"So I've heard. Your father liked small towns?"

"Hm, yeah I guess he did now that I think about it. He was never a fan of big cities which is probably why he was so willing to move from Tokyo to Kyoto."

"I see."

_'She has absolutely no idea about who he is.'_

As they continued to talk about France and Kagome's father, Kagome's words became more and more incoherent and he knew it was time to leave. He helped her up his hand gripping her waist tightly. She stumbled most of the way and he ended up carrying her to the elevator and through the lobby.

She tightened her arms around his neck, "No! Don't take meh back home. It'sss so lonely dere."

He halted just before he was about step outside.

_'Lonely…'_

The feeling was one he knew all too well and he would never want someone to experience it if he could prevent it, especially Kagome. He turned on his heel and walked to the counter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how may I help you?"

"I'd like a room please."

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru stared out the window over viewing the city stripped of his dress shirt and jacket standing in nothing but his slacks and wife beater. He glanced at the sleeping Kagome on the hotel bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties and snorted softly. She hadn't been lying about her alcohol problem. He walked closer settling himself at the foot of the bed and took this time to admire her body. She wasn't like the other girls he usually preferred; skinny, fair skinned like himself, with light hair. Instead, Kagome was delightfully plump and he adored her slightly tanned skin. Not to mention how alluring her raven mane was. His eyes settled on the red lace bra and panty set she adorned and felt temptation begin to cloud his thoughts. He desired Kagome. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone so badly. But he had come to respect her and wouldn't dare make an unwanted advance.

His eyes twinkled with mirth and he stood up stripping down to his boxers. He crawled onto the bed lifting Kagome up carefully and laying her underneath the covers. He settled her so that her back was pressed against his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. No one said anything about having a harmless sleeping companion.

**. . . **

**(A/N: He has a point. Review please!)**


	12. Sexual Tension

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

Kagome stirred feeling light shine across her eyes and groaned. She didn't want to wake up! She was so comfortable and so _warm_. Too warm actually. Like a whole other body was-.

_'Oh my god!'_

Her eyes shot opened to meet a nice, chiseled chest. She was sleeping in bed with Sesshoumaru. She was sleeping-oh god she didn't have clothes on! She squirmed and pushed away a bit only to have the arm around her waist tighten. Sesshoumaru growled softly in his sleep and she froze looking up at him. She almost gasped; he looked so _peaceful_. His stoic mask was relaxed and he looked damn near angelic. Kagome shook her head.

_'Snap out of it Kagome! You need to get out of here!'_

She wiggled around again but that only made the grip tighter until she was flush against his chest and barely breathing.

"Cease your squirming girl I wish to continue sleeping." a low, husky voice demanded.

She stilled and looked up meeting lidded amber eyes. She glared at him pushing harder against his chest only to have him hold her tighter.

"What are we doing in bed together?" she asked stopping her shoving. "Oh my god. I was drunk last night. Did we-?"

He sighed, "We didn't have sex. You were intoxicated and told me you didn't want to go home, so I got a room for us. I was nothing more than a harmless sleeping companion."

He could tell she wasn't buying it. Sesshoumaru pulled her up so they were eye to eye.

"Little woman, I can assure you that if we had done anything you _would_ have remembered it," he leaned in so that his lips were practically against her ear. "I would have fucked the drunk out of you."

Kagome jerked away from him red as a cherry her eyes wide. Did Sesshoumaru just curse? Did Sesshoumaru just talk dirty in her ear? She started to struggle against his hold harder looking away.

"Ok I get it let me go!"

He watched her squirm in her flustered state heavily amused; she was so fun to tease. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember ever having this much…fun. Or having any fun at all actually.

He smirked, "Oh, I understand. Maybe you were hoping that we had-?"

"No I did not!" she huffed.

He rolled her on to her back pinning her arms above her head. He brushed his lips softly, teasingly, against hers staring at her through lidded eyes.

"I believe that we were in the middle of something the night I left."

He caught her lips with his and almost groaned; they were as soft as he had imagined. A soft moan escaped her lips and he gripped her arms if only to restrain himself. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening; she desperately needed to get a grip! But she couldn't. She was debating whether she should push him off or just fall into it. Hell she was a grown woman, she should be able to have casual relations, but she had never had anything like that before.

She moaned again as Sesshoumaru began biting his way down her neck.

_'There's a first time for everything…'_

As the thought crossed her mind a shrill alarm sounded from her discarded clutch. She lifted herself up on her elbows and glanced at the alarm clock. She screamed; it was 1:30. She had to be at work in 30 minutes! Sesshoumaru attempted to push her back down but she wasn't having it.

"Take me home," she ordered crawling out from under him.

His eyebrows furrowed in irritation; you don't just interrupt Sesshoumaru's intimacy. You just don't. He watched as she walked to her purse and fished around in it.

"What for? I thought we were busy."

"I have work in 30 minutes Sesshoumaru I need to leave! Don't you have work?"

He stood up running a hand through his long silver hair, "Not today. Why don't you just call in sick?"

"Well unlike you I'm not rich. I'm a college student with bills and rent to pay and books to pay for. I can't afford sick days."

She dialed Miroku's number since she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to take her home. She listened to the dial tone grateful when he answered.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Miroku! I'm sorry to wake you but I need a big favor. Can you pick me up?"

There was a yawn, "Sure, from where?"

"Park Hyatt."

There was a crash on the other side of the phone.

"Where?"

"Park Hyatt."

"I'm not hearing you right. _Where_?"

"Oh my god Miroku, yes I'm at Park Hyatt. Can you please pick me up?"

"You have a lot to explain young lady. I'll be there in ten."

"Ok, thanks Miroku I owe you."

She hung up and dialed Hojo's number waiting once again for an answer.

"Hey Kagome. You're usually here by now, what's up?" he chirped.

"Hey Hojo, I just-."

She gasped feeling a hot tongue in her ear and arms snake around her waist almost dropping her phone. Sesshoumaru smirked against her ear giving her lobe a hard bite ripping another lovely sound from her throat. She tried to pull away knowing deep down it was pointless. He swooped down for another attack but she put her hand over his mouth pushing his face away. He stared at her with wide eyes; did she just push him away? Did she just put her hand on _his face_?

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I just called to let you know that I'm going to be half an hour late to work at the most. I lost track-."

"Nulla! You will stay with me for the day," Sesshoumaru growled tearing her hand away from his person.

"-of time! It won't happen again. See you in half an hour. Bye!" Kagome rushed out quickly hanging up.

What language had he just spoken? She glared up at him.

"And just what was that?"

He huffed, "You aren't going."

"The hell I am! Just who do you think you are-?"

She yelped as she was picked up and pressed against the wall his hands gripping her thighs as he settled them on his hips. She cursed herself for getting so aroused with his rough handling.

"You will stay," he stated huskily staring hungrily at her lips.

Her eyes slid down to his lips and she felt her control slipping. Their lips hovered dangerously close and their hot breath mixed together and then-. Kagome jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and fumbled with the button to turn the screen on. It was from Miroku and read 'I'm here'.

"I-I have to go Sesshoumaru. Please let me down."

He stared at her for a long time. She was actually going to leave, but he knew part of her didn't want to. He grunted and set her down catching her chin between his fingers.

"I will pick you up after work."

She just nodded and hesitantly walked away from him picking up her discarded dress and shimmying it on. She glanced back at him and smiled before closing the door. Sesshoumaru stared at the door expecting her to come back. When she didn't, he began glaring at it. How dare she leave him! Any other woman would be begging to stay with him; then again, Kagome wasn't any other woman.

He had such an overwhelming urge to keep her close to him. The feeling was completely foreign. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration; he could not stray from his plan! Then an idea popped in his head and a devilish, scary to most, grin adorned his visage.

_'Well she won't have any choice but to stay with me after that what I'm about to do now will she?'_

**. . . **

Kagome sat in the staff room with her head on the table. Hojo had definitely heard what happened on the phone and she couldn't even look him in the eye. What's worse is that she couldn't concentrate for the life of her; all she could think about was what had happened with Sesshoumaru this morning. The door open and she turned to seeing Hojo in the doorway.

"You have a visitor," he said.

_'A visitor?'_

Once said visitor came through the door, Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Sango!" she screamed running toward the woman and tackling her with a hug.

Sango Taijiya had been Kagome's best friend since they were in kindergarten. She was a gorgeous girl with creamy white skin, big honey brown eyes, and long brown hair constantly bound in a pony tail. She was tall and had what Kagome thought was a perfect body though others considered it "fat". She was just really curvy and lord was she toned!

Their dad's had been close as well so it was only natural that they clicked so well. Kagome hadn't seen Sango since she left for Tokyo and they hadn't really had time to talk to each other as much as they wanted to. While Kagome was focused on her classes, Sango was already running her own business! Right after they graduated Sango's dad had handed over their family's weapons company to her since it was a tradition in her family to give the company to the eldest once they're eighteen. So you can understand why Kagome was so surprised Sango had time to see her.

Sango laughed, "I missed you to!"

Kagome pulled back her hands on her shoulders and grinned, "What are you doing here? You could've called!"

Sango beamed back taking a seat at the table, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm just here on some business and I wanted to see my best friend and catch up! How much longer is your break?"

"I have about ten minutes."

"Alright then, we can meet up later but right now you're going to tell me about whatever guy you're seeing."

Kagome turned red, "W-What are you-."

"Don't even start girl. When I came in here you had the look on your face. That a-boy-is-ruining-my-train-of-thought look. Now spill."

Kagome sighed putting her face in her hands, "It's a long story San."

"Then just give me something recent."

Kagome let her mind drift back to her wonderful evening yesterday and smiled.

"Well, his name is Sesshoumaru. He took me to dinner last night and it was great. He's a sarcastic, cold, asshole, but I like being around him. I got drunk last night and he was nice enough to get a room for us at the hotel. I wasn't happy when I woke up next to him but I realize now that he was just trying to help."

"But he tried to make a move on you didn't he?" Sango pressed with a perverted twinkle in here eye.

Kagome blushed, "Yeah."

"And?"

"I left for work."

"What for?"

"Um money."

Sango groaned, "Kagome when are you going to be irresponsible for once?"

Kagome sighed and banged her head on the table, "I don't know! I just froze! You know I'm bad with that stuff."

"Well you need to stop being bad at it and let loose once in a while! There is nothing wrong with having sex Kagome."

"I know I know!"

"Then if you want it next time get it! No point in walking around sexually frustrated."

Kagome giggled, "Oh how I've missed your sage advice Sango."

"As you should. Now then, I'll let you get back to work and I'll text you later so we can meet up ok?"

"Alright."

They hugged each other goodbye and Kagome returned to her work actually getting stuff done now that she had told someone about the male plaguing her mind.

**. . . **

Sango walked down the snow covered street hugging her red pea coat to her chest. She hurried inside a garage a little ways from the café to meet her informer. She walked in seeing him working on some foreign car and cleared her throat to get his attention. He rolled from under the car and his eyes widened a bit.

"You actually came?"

She snorted, "Of course I did. This is my best friend we're talking about."

He got up and wiped his hands with a rag approaching her with a lazy stroll. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly.

"So?"

"You were right," she said, "They're starting to get involved. Are you positive Takahashi is planning something? He must be genuinely interested in her if he's chasing her like this."

"Just because he wants to have sex with her doesn't mean he likes her. He knows who she is now and he's going to use that to his advantage."

Sango sighed, "I haven't seen her so sparkly eyed since high school. You better be sure."

"Isn't that why you're here to talk to him?"

"Yeah I guess. As a matter of fact, I should be headed over to his office now. I'll see you around."

"Wow, the great heiress of the Taijiya family all the way out here for the dog. Did I just put a death sentence on his head?" Bankotsu mused.

Sango smirked, "Let's hope it doesn't get to that point."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	13. Obviously

**I'm on summer vacation so I should be able to update as much as I'd like so enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru heard the door to the hotel room open and smirked as he overlooked the city from the window.

"Ms. Taijiya, I thought I cancelled our meeting last night."

The woman huffed and took a seat at a table near the window for viewing.

"And I thought I told you I had something important to discuss."

Sesshoumaru almost sighed; it was his day off and he had to deal with her of all people. Also how did she even find him? He knew that none of his subordinates would ever reveal his location so how? He turned finally looking at her instead of using her reflection in the window; she was indeed a gorgeous woman as they said. Dangerous as well; he could easily see the dagger hidden beneath her black blazer.

"Very well, to what do I owe the honor of being visited by the "Goddess of War?"

She crossed her legs and examined her nails nonchalantly very used to the title.

"I was told by a source that my dearest friend was in trouble. I talked to her today and she spoke of a man named Sesshoumaru who treated her to a wonderful night with dinner and a night at the hotel. Of course I knew Park Hyatt is one of the few places to suit your tastes so I came here to ask you what it is you want with Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to be honest. Of all the gangs in the country, Kagome had to be close to one of the most powerful. To make a Taijiya angry was a death sentence.

"You know Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, she's been my best friend since we were in diapers and I was given the responsibility to watch over her when her father died. So let me ask again; what do you want with Kagome Higurashi."

"Is it wrong to pursue an attractive woman? She's quite charming."

"How did you meet her?"

"She saved my life. I was shot and she nursed me back to health."

Sango still wasn't impressed.

"What are your intentions?"

"Like I said-."

"Your _real_ intentions."

His eyes narrowed on her; interrogating a Takahashi? Questioning his motives? She had every right but it was still uncalled for. His plans were his alone and not any of her business.

"You dare question the honor of the West? You're crossing a dangerous line Ms. Taijiya."

Sango hesitantly backed down; she was in his territory after all.

"No answer? Looks like I'll be staying here longer than I thought," she stood up and walked to the door. "Have a nice day."

With that she left and he was left staring at the door for the second time that day. Was his plan so awful that it needed to be questioned? How could it? If all went well, he would have what he wanted and Kagome would have a trophy fiancé.

**. . .**

Kagome waited outside the shop patiently kicking at the snow in front of her. He hadn't forgotten to pick her up right? She sighed and looked up at the overcast sky; what was she even doing? Getting so close to Sesshoumaru like this.

"Hey Kagome, you're still here?"

She turned and smiled at her boss, "Hey Hojo, and yeah my ride is kind of late."

"Well no use standing in the cold like this. How about I give you a ride?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek and looked behind me one last time to see if he was there and then turned back to Hojo with a smile.

"Sure."

Then as they were walking to his car, Sesshoumaru pulled up in all his foreign car glory. He parked it in front of them and stepped out straightening his black tie.

"Forgive my tardiness, an emergency meeting was called and I realized that I don't have your phone number."

Kagome shrugged, "It's alright. Can't be helped."

He opened the passenger door, "Well then, shall we?"

She climbed into the car and Sesshoumaru smirked at the dejected café owner. He approached him his full height intimidating the other male.

"Let me make something clear, she is mine. I suggest you cease your pathetic attempts to win her over."

With that, Sesshoumaru strolled right back to his car leaving the little man to wallow in his sorrow. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled away from the café.

"What was that all about?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "I just provided him with some advice."

"Ok?"

It was silent then and both of them couldn't help but let their thoughts drift back to the events that happened that morning. Sesshoumaru wanted more, so much more. He wanted to indulge himself in her sweet lips and memorize every dip and bend of her body with his tongue.

Kagome wanted more to because who wouldn't? She's never felt the urge to just have sex before, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little something for Sesshoumaru. Yes he was sarcastic and aloof, but he was charming and funny in his own way.

"I miss that feline of yours," he spoke suddenly.

"Oh Buyo? Yeah, he misses you to. He always goes to your room when he wants to take a nap."

"Hn. Would you mind if I paid him a visit?"

"Sure why not."

He smirked and turned down her street, "I would also like to revisit a few other things, if that's alright."

She caught on to his meaning and blushed. Oooh boy.

"Well I-."

She stopped seeing policemen and firemen surround her apartment block. Then she spotted a gaping perfectly circular hole in the wall of _her _apartment. She didn't waste any time and jumped out of the _moving_ car rushing towards her home. The police tried to stop her but she tore through them easily.

"This is my place!" she explained running up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car once he had parked it and looked up at the handiwork of his men. He hummed and pulled out his phone dialing their number.

"Boss?"

"You followed my orders correct?"

"Well boss, we were going to but someone beat us to it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "You didn't do this?"

"No boss-."

He hung up dread filling his stomach. He ordered his men to preserve her belongings and her father's shrine and make sure the kitten was safe. If someone else did this then-.

"Meow."

He looked down and saw the little feline rubbing against his leg. He sighed shaking his head and picked up the kitten allowing it to perch on his shoulder. He made his way through the police, well they moved out of the way for him, and climbed up the stairs to the distressed woman. She was scurrying around the house looking under everything.

"Buyo! Buyo!" she cried out.

"Meow."

She turned relief washing over her face seeing the kitten safe with Sesshoumaru.

"You found him," she said walking over and giving the kitten a loving pet.

"It would seem he found me."

"Well thanks anyway."

They stared at each other for a while and it made Sesshoumaru feel…different. 'Warm and fuzzy' if you would.

"Is your father's shrine ok?" he asked softly never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah actually, my clothes and stuff aren't messed up either surprisingly."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. His orders were played out by someone else! That means someone had-. A policeman cleared his throat and they both blinked their attention turning to him.

"Ms. Higurashi, it would seem this was a planned explosion-."

"Really? What was your first clue? The perfect circle the explosion made or the lack of damage it made?" Sesshoumaru intoned sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He didn't like the police; he always had to clean up whatever crime there was in his territory because they were so slow.

The officer glared at him but continued, "Can you think of anyone who would do this?"

"No I've only lived here for about four months."

"What about a gangster? Have you gotten in any trouble with-?"

"Officer, are you accusing me of this act?" Sesshoumaru interjected coldly.

"Are you admitting to it?" he retorted.

Sesshoumaru huffed and gave Kagome Buyo stripping off his jacket and handing it to Kagome as well. He rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the hole studying it. He looked at the marks it left and debris and snorted.

"If you actually looked at the evidence my dear officer, you'd be able to narrow this down to at least five other organizations in the Tokyo prefecture. Mine not included. The bombs used were smuggled in from some other country. If I were to do this, I would've made the bombs with over the counter items that couldn't be tracked. Besides, I have an alibi. This bomb was set off twenty minutes ago and I was in a meeting at the time."

The officer huffed and walked away grumbling and Kagome just stared at Sesshoumaru with admiration. God he was hot. The moment he rolled his sleeves up revealing his muscular forearms she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. And he was just so intelligent like christ high five to the people who made him. He made his way back over to her buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and retrieving his jacket.

"No then, let's be on our way."

"Um, to where?"

"To my estate, you're staying with me obviously."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Obviously. Review please!) **


	14. Pervert

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

_'Oh no it's fine. I'll stay with Miroku or something."_

_"Of course. Stay right next door after someone broke into your house obviously with the intent of kidnapping you."_

The guy had a good point. Kagome probably couldn't stay with Miroku even if she wanted to as much of a bachelor as he is. Now she sat in a guest room in Sesshoumaru's estate with Buyo curled up in her lap asleep. She was so uncomfortable. After how…questionable her relationship with Sesshoumaru has been, she didn't know how she was supposed to act around him. And the fact the room she was staying in was right next to his wasn't helping. One of the men moving her stuff came in with the last of her boxes Sesshoumaru behind him with a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"I don't care if they have been with us for years or if they have gained the love of everyone in the organization; when you find the rat bring him to me so I can dispose of him personally."

And now it hit Kagome that Sesshoumaru was the real deal. He'd kill if it was for the good of his gang. She doubted he killed for no reason but what did she know? She didn't know all the sides of Sesshoumaru and it looked like there was more to him then the arrogance and sensuality. Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome staring at him with troubled eyes just realizing she had overheard him. Sighing he approached her leaning against the post of the canopy bed.

"Forgive me, that wasn't for your ears."

"What's going on? I feel like this was bigger than a break in."

He ran a hand through his hair, "It would seem there was a security breach in my organization. Someone has been tapping our lines for a few weeks now and they found out your location. The rat is being found as we speak."

Of course he didn't mention that the blowing up her apartment thing was his idea and that's how he knew about the breach.

"Well who are they? Why do they care about me?"

"The night we met, those men you saw were from the Onigumo clan. They thought they killed me and then they learned you saved me; they aren't particularly fond of you."

"What so they want to kill me?"

He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"More like kidnap you and use you against me. If they've been tapped into our lines, they know I'm interested in you."

A light blush dusted her cheeks and he took her hand in his, "That's why you're safer here with me. They won't step foot onto this land unless they're desperate."

"And if they're desperate?" she whispered.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "That will be the day they die."

After the words left his lips a shock ran through him. He was willing to kill for this girl. This girl he was planning to marry strictly for gang politics had him ready to kill. He released her hand having successfully confused himself and looked away. Kagome watched the whole thing and she was confused herself; what was all that about? She decided to change the subject.

"Why are you fighting with that gang anyway?"

He cleared his throat glad the topic had changed, "Every gang in Japan is fighting for one thing, the Shikon no Tama territory."

Kagome's eyes widened, "The Shikon no Tama territory? You mean where that shrine is?"

"Yes, you know of it?"

"Well yeah my dad grew up there. Why do gangs want it?"

_'Hm, he told her about it then?'_ he thought.

"It's blessed land and very expensive, with that in my territory the possibilities would be endless and my mother and I would finally be the top family in Japan."

Kagome remembered the short conversation they once had about his father when he was still living with her and she sobered a bit.

_'Her intentions of making our organization are simple; become strong enough to hurt the one who hurt her.'_

"So you can be above your father you mean?" she asked softly.

"Hn. That's our goal after all."

"And what then?"

He almost smiled; what then she said. He was going to _ruin _him, from the inside out. He was going to take everything for him and let him wallow in his suffering for a few years and then kill him, but he doubted she wanted to hear all that. He stood up and walked back towards the door. Before walking out, he answered,

"I'll destroy him."

**. . . **

Kagome sighed falling back onto her bed. She had been in this room for the rest of the evening because she didn't want to wander around this big house and get lost. Why did he need a big house anyway he was literally the only one who lived here. Her phone rang and she looked at the screen Bankotsu's face showing.

She answered, "Hello?"

"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN YOUR APARTMENT?"

She held the phone away from her ear giggling, "I was redecorating."

"I'm serious! What is going on?"

She explained to him the gang stuff and where she was and waited patiently for his response.

"I told you you should've left him alone!" he scolded.

"Yeah well too late for all that."

"Damn it Kagome I'm coming to get you. You're staying with me."

"Yeah I doubt Sesshoumaru is going to take that well."

"Take what well?"

She glanced over to the door Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway in all his designer suit glory. He looked slightly irritated and then there was Buyo climbing up his Armani slacks.

"Um nothing?"

"Who are you on the phone with?"

"Bankotsu?"

He glowered at the device, "What does he want?"

"He wants me to move in with him."

His eyes narrowed and he stalked up to her Buyo tumbling off his leg and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Is there a problem?" he asked irately.

"Yeah there is. That explosion has you written all over it."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Go to the scene of the crime yourself and you will realize that is not my work. Kagome is staying with me, that's final. Stay out of my business goodnight."

He ended the call and gave the phone back to her rubbing his temples.

"Hard day?" she asked.

He sighed once again, "Very."

She sat up and patted the spot next to her, "Want to talk about it?"

He stared at the spot and then back at her with an eyebrow raised; talk about it? What does that even mean? He sat next to her nonetheless figuring she was asking what happened.

"It was a very stressful day, but we found the rat so I suppose it was all worth it."

She gulped, "Did you…did you kill him?"

"Of course not I-."

He stopped himself because he doubted she wanted to hear about how he tortured the man responsible for all this grief for answers, which he did not give.

"No," he answered simply.

"Oh ok."

There was a long silence and Sesshoumaru took the time to notice what she was wearing and he just forgot all the day's events. She was clad in black running shorts and a tight white tank top and kami there was no way he wasn't going to address this. He smirked and placed a hand on her perfectly tanned thigh getting an 'eep' in response.

"You are looking absolutely wonderful tonight. What's the occasion?"

She rolled her eyes, yeah because she barely had any clothes on. Pervert.

"Um…sleep?"

She yelped suddenly finding herself underneath him. He smirked at her his amber eyes dragging up and down her wonderful physique. He leaned down brushing his lips softly against hers and stared into her eyes.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

**. . . **

**(A/N: I know I'm evil I love you though. Review please!)**


	15. From Casual To Unavoidably Passionate

**Sorry it took so long lemons take a while for me lol. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

A thousand responses raced through Kagome's mind; should she say yes? She wasn't one to engage in casual sex, but at the same time she was an adult and could make her own decisions. It was her body after all and it wasn't as if Sesshoumaru was a complete stranger.

"Well," she finally said, "it's your house. You can sleep where you want."

A smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's lips; he really liked that answer.

"Well then."

He scooped her up receiving a yelp in response and carried her out of the room into his. He set her down her bare feet burying into a plush white carpet and wow Sesshoumaru's room was gorgeous. Everything was black and white contrasting beautifully and the bed looked amazing. It had a black canopy frame with black curtains with white trimming and the bedding was white with a single strip of black cloth at the foot of the bed. Her ogling was interrupted by soft lips brushing against her ear. His hands rested on her shoulders kneading them softly with his thumbs loving how she tensed and then relaxed into his hands.

"I hope you know that I personally have no intention of sleeping," he whispered into her ear lowly.

Kagome's nervousness was disappearing by the second thanks to the lovely hands on her shoulders. She smirked and leaned her head back so it rested on his shoulder.

"Then what will you do?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened and he quickly spun her around his lips crashing against hers. They both moaned into each other's mouths reveling in the feeling of finally being able to dissipate the sexual tension between them. The kisses were frantic and hungry and also completely out of character for Kagome; it had been a very long time since she's been this passionate. Sesshoumaru walked them to the bed never breaking the kiss and laid the small woman on his bed. He then broke the kiss for only a second to take off the pesky wife beater that covered his torso before returning his lips to hers.

His tongue caressed every inch of her mouth and his hands roamed over her thighs and up her shirt gripping a breast roughly. She moaned and he responded with a deep rumble sitting up and reaching for her top. She stopped him already knowing what he wanted and pulled her shirt over her head revealing a simple white bra that she then proceeded to take off. While she did that, Sesshoumaru pulled her shorts _and_ her panties right off not tolerating any barrier between him and her soft skin.

He gazed down at her form hungrily and man what a body. Kagome didn't work out or do anything more active than her job, so she wasn't perfectly skinny, but he didn't care; she was flawless to him. Sesshoumaru had yet to find a woman so enthralling and, for a moment, he was nervous. This attraction didn't stop at her appearance, oh no Sesshoumaru had been around this woman a lot and he couldn't deny how capitivating _she _was. Not her face or her body, _her_ who she was.

Kagome began to blush under his intense stare and dared to cover her chest only to have her arms pinned above her. He latched on to her neck nipping and sucking enthusiastically the idea of a red or purple mark on her beautiful almond skin exciting him. She moaned and arched under him; her neck was her "hot spot" so it was extremely sensitive. Kagome's mind was whirling, she couldn't believe she was doing this but at the same time she didn't care because the thing she knew for sure is that she wanted Sesshoumaru badly, and what scared her was the feeling that she might want more than sex. That she might like him.

He released her hands and moved his own to her breasts massaging them gently ripping a moan from her. She buried a hand into his silver hair pressing his head against her neck and smiled.

"Why am I the only who's naked?" she asked the smile showing in her voice.

She felt him smirk against her neck and almost whimpered when he got off of her missing his touch. He watched her with dark eyes, the smirk still plastered on his face, and unbuckled his slacks. This caught Kagome's attention and her cheeks redden as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down along with his slacks. Her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped; sweet St. Midoriko _that_ was going inside of her?

Sesshoumaru filled with pride seeing her reaction of his impressive length and climbed back onto her.

"Satisfied?" he purred lowering his head above her chest.

She nodded unable to speak and cried out feeling his teeth bite down on her sensitive nipple. He sucked hard on it making sure its twin wasn't neglected rolling it between his fingers. Kagome held his head close to her her tiny hands tugging on his silver mane. He released her abused teat with a wet pop and began trailing kisses down her stomach until he reached her throbbing womanhood. More pride filled him at how much he had affected her and he spread her open giving her a long rough stroke of his tongue. She cried out and he continued stroking along her before wrapping his lips around her little bundle of nerves and giving it a long suck. Kagome was losing her mind; she had _never _felt this good.

While he teased her bud, he brought two fingers two her wet entrance pushing them in until he was knuckle deep. He pumped them hard and fast each thrust ripping a moan from Kagome. She rocked into his fingers losing herself completely and whimpered when he pulled them out. He reached over to the dresser by the bed and rummaged around until he found a condom. Rolling it on he leaned over her positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed her hard as he thrust into her allowing her to scream in his mouth. Pushing in and out of her tight entrance he grunted with each thrust getting faster with every moan that reached his ears.

"Sesshoumaru," she groaned.

With a growl, he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward sitting up straight and holding her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust into her vigorously latching onto a breast and sucking hard. She gripped his shoulders and moved with him able to match his fast pace to his surprise. Kagome screamed and clutched Sesshoumaru tightly throwing her head back as she reached her climax. Sesshoumaru felt himself getting close to and laid her back onto her back. He gripped her waist and lifted her up slightly before continuing his thrusts loving the way she clawed at his forearms. He thrust harder a few more times before he came hard into the condom groaning loudly.

Pulling out he rolled the condom off and tossedit to a nearby trashcan settling himself beside the tired beauty. He wrapped the blanket around them as best he could since they were on top of it and pulled her close to him.

_'Mine.'_

His possessiveness surprised him, but not as much as it should have. He realized he's felt this possessive over her since he saw her chatting with neighbor of hers. He didn't like seeing her around her boss who was obviously smitten with her. Painfully so. He didn't like how Bankotsu was so protective of her either. The way he saw it, she was his. Not because they had sex, simply because he wanted her and he always got what he wanted.

But this interfered with the plan.

"Wow," Kagome muttered sleepily. "That was…wow."

Sesshoumaru smirked tightening his arm around her waist.

"Did I satisfy you well?"

She laughed, "That word hardly does it justice."

She felt good. Never in her life has she felt so…at peace. The feeling when she was around him was so natural that she didn't notice how much she liked him until now. Like? She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

_'Yeah…I do like him.'_

**. . . **

**(A/N: Aww. I like him too. Review please!)**


	16. Watch Your Back Sonny

**I've decided to give you two chapters because of reasons. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru stirred opening his eyes to see the sun high in the sky. It must be past noon; he rarely slept in on work days, strange. He felt and unfamiliar warmth next to him and looked down to see Kagome with her back turned to him as she slept peacefully. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and automatically reached out and ran a hand up and down her arm. She smiled in her sleep and that warmed him to the core. This feeling she gave him felt so…natural. Was this what it felt like to not be alone?

She began to wake her black lashes fluttering open to reveal her cerulean blue eyes. He smiled and scooted closer to her resting a hand on her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Good afternoon."

She smiled and turned over to get a better look at him. Ugh, morning Sesshoumaru was so…rugged; it was probably the most attractive state she had seen him in. You'd think it'd be awkward between them, but it wasn't. They both seemed to be so comfortable with each other.

"Afternoon," she replied softly.

"Hm? You aren't trying to hit me? Isn't this a work day for you?"

She giggled and shook her head, "No not this time. Today's my day off."

"Oh really?" he said a perverted glint shining in his eyes.

She laughed, "Oh no, I can't survive another round yet."

He chuckled completely catching Kagome off guard.

_'What the…even his laugh is gorgeous? Come on! That's not even fair!'_

He cupped her face with one hand caressing her cheek. Sesshoumaru had never been this intimate with anyone in his entire life, but he liked it. He liked _her_. He just couldn't see it yet.

"Then allow me to take you out on a date today."

"Hm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, but _I_ get to pick where we go ok?"

He nodded and leaned down kissing her softly. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to deepen the kiss. Then, his phone went off. He attempted to ignore it but its shrill call was persistent, meaning it was Jaken. He sighed and climbed out of bed going to his slacks to retrieve the pesky device.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Milord! Where on earth are you?"

"You dare question me Jaken? What I do and where I am are none of your business."

"O-Of course milord. Usually it wouldn't matter the time you arrived but-."

"But what."

"We-we found him. The rat."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute before a devious smile formed on his lips.

"I'll be there shortly."

He hung up and turned hearing a giggle from the naked beauty on his bed.

"What is so funny?" he inquired returning to his spot next to her.

She laughed, "Your butt!"

He was taken aback by her answer and, if he were anyone else, Sesshoumaru would've blushed from embarrassment.

"Pardon?"

"It's so cute!"

He blinked at her and shook his head, "You are a strange woman. Anyway, I have to leave for work, something has come up. Perhaps we can go on that date when I return?"

She grinned, "Sure! Oh and if I'm not here when you're back, I'll probably be at the store."

"For what?"

"Noneya."

He huffed, "Well alright then, but I am sending Ah and Un with you. You aren't safe by yourself."

"Aw," she cooed, "somebody's worried about me."

He snorted and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"I protect my own," he mumbled against her lips.

He realized the meaning behind it before he could stop himself. He had just declared her as his. That wasn't part of the plan yet. But she smiled and kissed him back because Kagome is never the quickest to catch on to the deeper meanings of things.

"Alright I accept your bodyguards."

"Hmph, you wouldn't have had a choice. Now then," he smirked giving her thigh a squeeze, "I think we're both in need of a shower."

**. . . **

Another blow hit his gut and the man coughed up a mouth full of blood. He'd been caught. He was a rat and he had been caught by _The West_. He knew what The West did to rats and the thought of it didn't give him even a sliver of hope that he would make it out of this alive. He shouldn't have turned on them: he had no reason to turn on them in the first place. Onigumo jut gave him such a good deal, but right now it was nowhere near worth it. He had worked as one of the founder's, Kimi Takahashi's, personal body guards and she had been good to him, but now that was all over.

They dragged him to a door opening it and pulling him down a few steps before throwing him onto the hard concrete floor. He coughed up more blood and breathed heavily; this was only the beginning. A single light turned on in the dark room and he looked up to see his boss, Sesshoumaru.

"Kenta," he said a bit of surprise laced in his voice, "so it was you."

Kenta looked away unable to face him. He heard the click of his loafers come closer before one connected to his face hard.

"After all my mother has done for you, you betray her like this? She brought you off the streets and took care of you as if you were her own."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the wretch's hair and yanked him up so they were face to face.

"And what for? Who offered you something so great that you could turn on your own?"

"I-It was the Spider. He told me he'd make me the richest man in Tokyo if I helped him get the Shikon territory," he coughed out hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened his chest tightening with anger. He dropped him back on the floor and walked a few steps away so he wouldn't kill him right there. He unbuttoned his silk shirt and handed it to Jaken.

"You put my mother in danger for your own greed. Not only that you lied to us and you should know that I of all people do not tolerate liars," Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kenta watched in horror as Sesshoumaru began to wrap his hands. Sesshoumaru was known for being a master in torture; the man was ruthless.

"I would kill you, but mother still cares about you and has instructed me to let you live. Well, she said if you survive what I have in store for you to let you live, but I doubt that will happen."

The lights in the room turned on completely showing where he actually was. The West's torture chamber. Torture devices of every kind were in the underground warehouse and at this point Kenta wanted to die, but he knew he wouldn't be given that sweet escape. Sesshoumaru stalked towards the pathetic man flexing his fingers.

"I've seen my mother get hurt by a man one time too many. I will not forgive you."

Sesshoumaru yanked him up by his torn shirt and dragged him to a pair of hooks dangling from the ceiling.

"I hope it was worth it Kenta," he snarled.

He shoved Kenta onto the hooks watching as he dangled from them by his shoulders. A blood curdling scream rang throughout the room and Sesshoumaru grinned a chilling grin.

"Oh yes I have a special treat for you. Come on out old friend!"

Kenta turned his head slowly to the man descending from the stairs and gasped. It was Bankotsu the Band of Seven. He stripped himself of his shirt as well his hands already wrapped and grinned.

"Yo!"

"It's been a while since we've done this," Sesshoumaru mused as Jaken rolled out a cart of knives and wrenches and such.

"Yeah it has, I brought some new stuff Mukotsu whipped up."

"Oh good, he always makes the best poison."

Kenta watched in horror as the two conversed as if they were about to bake a cake and not torture him. Well for them the act was that casual.

"Yeah, you see it's a kind of acid. You just dip a knife in here and then you can just cut the guy up. He says it's excruciatingly painful and it also stains clothes," Bankotsu turned his cold gaze to Kenta. "You're going to pay for putting Kagome in danger buddy."

Sesshoumaru pulled a glove over his hand and took a knife dipping it in Mukotsu's special acid. He decided to test it first and let a drop fall onto his unprotected hand. He hissed as the searing pain spread up his entire arm and clenched his fist. He laughed and flexed his hand as the pain died down.

"Oh this will be fun."

He walked up to Kenta holding the knife to his neck.

"Try not to bleed on my shoes, I have a date today."

**. . . **

Kagome whistled happily as she put the finishing touches on her painting. She had gone to the store and bought a canvas because she was just in the painting mood. She hasn't really painted since she got here and her paintings before had been a little dull in comparison to what she made now. She stood back and looked at her work with a grin. It was a painting of the face of a beautiful French woman she remembered meeting when her dad took her to his childhood home in France that he had lived in before he moved to Japan. In the painting, her long dark hair billowed around her in waves and her skin remained as white as the canvas. Her full lips were painted red and her one eye shone with various blues. She held a white gardenia to her other eye her delicate fingers holding it gently. It looked really good.

"What do you think boys?" she asked turning to the stoic twins by her door.

"Stunning Miss Kagome," Ah praised.

"A fine piece of work Miss," Un intoned.

"Thanks!"

She sighed and wiped some of the paint on her hands onto her short, worn overalls that she had had since high school and wore every time she painted.

"What a gorgeous piece. You made this?"

She turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her studying the piece with admiration.

"Um yeah, I just felt like painting today. It's a hobby of mine."

"A hobby? Talent like this shouldn't just be a hobby," he said peering closer at the piece. "The woman, is she you?"

"Oh no, she's a French woman I meant on one of my trips to France. Beautiful isn't she."

"Very, she can be easily mistaken as you," he mused. "Anyway, would you still like to go out today?"

"Oh yeah, just let me wash up-what happened to your hand?"

He looked down at his wrapped hand inwardly cursing himself for not hiding it better. Well you see Kagome, I tortured a man half to death today and burned myself testing out an acid I used on him. No, she wouldn't take that well at all.

"I had to look at a construction site of mine today. Some staffolding fell and I used this hand to protect myself. Not the best of my ideas but I faced little damage."

She shook her head, "Be more careful next time yeah? Anyway I'll be out in about fifteen minutes. Put on something casual."

**. . .**

"Sesshoumaru, a suit is not casual."

Kagome stared at the sincerely confused male with the biggest shake-my-head look. You don't just wear Hugo Boss suits out anywhere. Well, apparently Sesshoumaru does.

"I beg your pardon? Do you see my blazer?"

Kagome laughed, "You're hopeless! Don't you have a simple shirt and jeans?"

"I have jeans but I assure you my wardrobe is far from simple."

She shook her head, "Let me find you something then."

**. . . **

Kagome walked down the streets of downtown Tokyo with a very grumpy gangster at her side. She sighed and shook her head, she didn't know why he was so upset with the outfit she threw together for him; he looked hot. She had dressed him in a white button up with a beige cardigan over it with one button fastened and a simple tan trench coat that ended at his butt. She was also able to find some blue jeans deep in his closet and some brown boots. She let him keep his belt at least.

"Is it really that bad? I dressed you for the winter!"

"I feel exposed."

She shook her head and giggled taking his gloved hand and leading him down the crowded street. He stared at her hand before giving it a soft squeeze; she was warm. He wasn't used to these crowded sidewalks as he was always in a car, but Kagome seemed very accustomed to weaving her way through the mass of bodies. She lead him towards an ice cream shop her eyes shining with excitement.

"Isn't it too cold to have ice cream in December?" he asked skeptically.

"Don't cuss at me," she snapped running into the shop. "Hey Tamo!"

The middle aged man at the cash register looked up from whatever he was reading and grinned right back. Kagome had stumbled across this place after getting lost on the way to work her first day. The nice owner, Tamotsu, had treated her to a free ice cream and a ride to the shop. He was a very nice old man despite his rugged appearance. He didn't look like the sweet ice cream type but man did he know how to make some!

"Hey pretty lady, what can I-oh found a date did you?"

She blushed and nodded shyly catching Sesshoumaru's attention. He smirked squeezing her hand again.

"Well then, I'll give you a discount for finally getting out there."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You want strawberry double scoop right?" he said ignoring her huffing a puffing.

"Yeah," she muttered glaring at the old man as he handed her the ice cream.

She paid and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Well, which flavor do you want?"

Sesshoumaru looked into the glass at the various buckets of ice cream and frowned with distaste.

"Where is your gourmet ice cream?" he asked.

Kagome and Tamo blinked at him looking at each other confused.

"I got some Häagen-Daz?" Tamo replied.

"Sesshoumaru, have you ever had ice cream before?"

"Hn. That is a dessert my mother prefers. I myself haven't gotten the chance to try it."

"Nice one you got there Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Can I get a mint chocolate chip double scoop?"

"To match that wintry personality?"

"Tamo!" Kagome scolded.

He whipped up the cone handing it to her. She held it up to Sesshoumaru who studied it curiously. He accepted it sniffing it delicately before taking a small lick. His eyes widened at the dessert; he'd never tasted something so wonderful.

"This is delicious," he muttered.

Kagome giggled, "I'm glad you like it. Can you hold mine for a minute? I have to use the restroom."

He nodded and took held her ice cream licking his own with a satisfied look on his face. He noticed Tamo staring at him and ceased his devouring returning his stare.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, just wondering what a gangster like you is doing with sweet little Kagome."

Sesshoumaru huffed taking the time to study the man. That's when he spotted a sliver of a tattoo peeking out from the back of his neck, a gang tattoo.

"I could ask you about your association with her as well, seeing as you seem to be a gangster as well."

Tamo cursed and slapped a hand over the back of his neck glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Whatever you plan to do with her, don't. You don't want to know what will happen to you if you hurt her because I'm not the only one you'll have to worry about."

"Are you threatening me old man?"

"Do I need to?"

Sesshoumaru huffed licking a speck of ice cream from the corner of his mouth.

"My intentions are pure."

"Alright I'm done," Kagome announced reappearing from the back of the shop. "Let's head out. Bye Tamo, see you around!"

"By Kagome, you be safe now!"

Tamo's eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru as they left. The boss of The West with the heiress to the Higurashi clan; that's a good reason to regroup. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly. The phone rang until an answer came from the other side of the phone. A guy's voice poured through the speaker laced with concern.

"Tamotsu, you haven't called in years. What-."

"Higurashi-dono, something has come up."

**. . .**

**(A/N: Whoa so the Higurashi gang is still kicking? Wonder who runs it…Review please!)**


	17. Caught

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked down the snow covered path of the park engaged in a deep conversation about ice cream. Apparently Sesshoumaru's first experience had been amazing and now that Kagome had told him there were a lot of flavors he was as excited as a Sesshoumaru could be.

"That will be the company's new trade. We'll set up shops all over the prefecture and then spread the chain."

Kagome busted out laughing holding her stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"A gangster owning an ice cream shop? That's rich."

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Hmph, so will my ice cream."

She giggled and shook her head; this guy was too much. They continued down the path of the nearly empty park in a comfortable silence.

"So," Sesshoumaru mused, "this is your preferred date? Simple?"

She shrugged, "Well yeah. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kozue but you can never go wrong with simple and serene. And affordable."

"Hn, I suppose so."

A breeze swept over them and Kagome shivered stuffing her gloved hands in the pockets of her pea coat. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru who seemed unfazed by the gust of wind and noticed he didn't have any gloves.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru your hands," she shouted quickly taking them in hers. "You must be freezing!"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her sudden touch and it showed. He stared wide-eyed at her tiny hands attempting to warm his much bigger ones.

"Are you insane why didn't you tell me I forgot to give you gloves?" she scolded blowing hot air onto his hands.

"I…I didn't think to ask."

Her eyes locked with his and they stared at each other for a long while his hands still held in hers. Then he leaned in slowly watching her eyes flutter shut and kissed her softly. The kiss was soft and sweet, not his usual type of kiss, and he liked it. They pulled apart for air leaning their foreheads against each other and panting softly. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled softly getting a small smile back in return. The sweet moment ended as Sesshoumaru spotted a red dot on Kagome's arm. Sniper. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and dragged them both to the ground. The shot zoomed past them landing in the snow right next her.

Her eyes widened with fear and confusion and she looked up at Sesshoumaru obviously wanting answers. But now wasn't the time. He helped her up and ran behind a thick tree moving his hand into his coat and pulling out a gun and checking it's cartridge before putting it back. Her eyes widened even more.

"Sesshoumaru, where did you-?"

"Stay here. Don't move from this spot," he ordered.

"But-."

"Stay here."

He took off back to where the shots had been fired greeted with a group of five armed men.

"Well well, I didn't take the boss of The West as an ice cream and walk in the park kind of guy, but you seem to be just full of surprises lately."

Sesshoumaru remained stoic and silent as the guy spoke; if he had information about anything during his gloating, he needed to hear it. Then he'd kill them all.

"Looks like that girl is taming mommy's guard dog huh? I wonder what she had to do to make you so…domestic. Well, it doesn't matter; we're going to have to break you up. Can't have you keeping Miss Higurashi all to yourself."

His eyes narrowed on the greasy punk in front of him; so they know.

"That's right, we know all about who she is and you aren't the only one after he-."

A shot went off and Kagome watched in horror as the guy Sesshoumaru had been talking to dropped to the floor with a bullet dead in the middle of his forehead. She knew Sesshoumaru was a gangster and that people were afraid of him; they parted for him in the streets and in restaurants and left shops if he was there. She just never thought...never thought he could kill someone. But Sesshoumaru was a gangster. A gang _leader_. Killing people wasn't hard for him. She watched blood seep from the man's head into the snow; what did he say to get himself shot?

Sesshoumaru put his gun back into its holster in his coat staring at the man at his feet and then at the rest of the four.

"He talked too much."

One of them fumbled with his gun the shock fading but Sesshoumaru quickly kicked it out of his hand knocking him out with a left hook. Of course the others were armed so they started firing blindly at him their fear clouding their vision. One of the poorly aimed bullets grazed his waist and he cursed under his breath. He pulled his gun out at shot one more down putting his gun away again. He sighed and moved from behind the tree shrugging off his coat.

"Why is it that you all decide to stain my white clothes," he muttered.

When there were no signs of them attacking Sesshoumaru looked up at them to see their eyes trained on something else. Kagome. She was _walking toward them_. He watched in shock as she casually strode over to him her hands in her pockets and planted herself at his side facing the last two thugs with narrowed blue eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes were different; they were cold and hard. Like her alter's.

"You shot at him when he was unarmed," she said nonchalantly kicking at the snow. "That's cowardly."

The men were taken aback at first before glaring at her.

"Shut the fuck up little girl. Stay out of this."

Kagome stopped kicking at the snow and glanced up at them her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" she hissed.

Their attitudes disappeared replaced with fear and uncertainty. There was obviously something different about her.

"A real gangster handles his own business like a man. Sure we travel in gangs but we don't attack one guy all at once. At least we didn't in my day, this generation has gone downhill I tell ya. Attacking an unarmed man 'cause you're scared? What has this gang society come to?"

Sesshoumaru was completely confused. What was she talking about? She was talking as if she wasn't from this time. And her voice…

_'She has an…an accent?'_

"Y-You crazy bitch! What are you talking about?" one of the men demanded cocking back his gun.

Sesshoumaru glowered at him moving to attack, but Kagome stopped her hand on his chest.

"Whoa there big boy, I'll handle this."

He raised an eyebrow and in a blink of an eye she grabbed his gun and shot both men in the shoulder as if it were nothing. They fell onto their backs and she approached them watching as the two men lay side by side  
clutching their shoulders. She smiled and kicked their hands away replacing them with the heel of her boots. Her smile spread into a grin as they screamed in pain and she dug her heels in deeper.

"You see, I've never liked the word 'bitch'. Calling a woman something so ghastly is kind of rude don't ya think?"

She studied the men as they stared up at her in horror and tilted her head in thought.

"You know, I should kill you. Punks like you don't deserve to walk my streets with such bad manners, but I need you alive. I need you to send your boss a message," she bent at her waist her hair tumbling down her shouders. "Tell him if he wants Kagome, he has to go through _me_."

**. . . **

Someone nearby had called the police after hearing the shots and now Sesshoumaru had to deal with them. He sat in the back of the ambulance with a shock blanket over his shoulders and an EMT working on his injury. Kagome sat by him with a shock blanket draped over her shoulders as well staring at the blood covered snow where she shot the two men. They weren't dead, they had ran off before the police came, but she was still shaken up. It was expected; she shot two men down and didn't remember any of it.

Sesshoumaru was still trying to make sense of it all. Kagome was way out of hearing distance during his conversation with the man he killed, but she heard it. Well she says she didn't hear it, but then how did her alter? His mind was racing thinking for a logical explanation, but he couldn't think of any. As far as he knew, she was normal during the conversation.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a throat clearing. He blinked and his eyes focused on the police officer in front of him.

He frowned, _'Just what I need.'_

"Afternoon sir," the officer greeted stiffly, "I need to ask you a few questions. Can you describe your attackers?"

"Oh officer, it all happened so fast. I couldn't make out their faces," Sesshoumaru responded monotonously.

The cop glared at him and then sighed, "Very well."

He moved to Kagome his expression softening, "Miss? I know you've witnessed something horrible, but I need you to answer a couple of questions."

Kagome nodded and he pulled out his notepad, "Can you describe your attackers?"

Sesshoumaru hoped she caught on to his refusal to tell the truth and didn't say anything. She clutched the blanket.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru hid me behind a tree. I didn't see them."

The officer sighed again and scribbled down some things, "Very well. Thank you for your time."

Right then, Ah and Un pulled up in one of his cars and he brushed off the EMT. He stood up and looked down at Kagome expecting her to follow, but she didn't budge. She continued to stare at the spot where the five men used to be. His expression softened and he leaned down scooping her up into his arms. She hid her face into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He made his way to the car and eased them both inside.

"My Lord, would you like us to pursue the pests?"

"Have they hurt milady?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl cradled against his chest. She had just seen three men die, by _his _hand and she injured the other two. She had woken up with her shoes stained in blood and had no recollection of what she did. What she needed right now was to be held, not reminded of what she did.

"No," he said holding her tighter, "take us home."

**. . . **

"How's your injury?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl laying in his bed clad in nothing but one of his button ups. They had arrived back at the house moments ago and something in him refused to leave her side. She seemed to be out of her shock, but now she just looked exhausted.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. You should get some rest."

"What about you?"

A small smile graced his lips. Worried about everyone else even when she should be worried about herself; just like the day they met. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"My mother will be here any minute. I need to calm her down. Sleep now, don't worry about me. I've been shot before remember?"

"Yeah and you were a hot ass mess."

He rolled his eyes and stood fastening the last button on his shirt.

"I'll join you shortly."

He walked out of the room and made his way to the opposite wing of the house where his study was. Opening the door he stepped inside seeing his mother seated comfortably in the big chair at his desk. Once she spotted him she stood up and rushed over to him.

Throwing herself in his arms she cried, "My son! Why must you worry mother like this? You've been shot at a second time already."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm fine mother. I was grazed not shot. I've received information on the Spider."

She pulled away looking up at him curiously.

"He wants Kagome."

She narrowed her eyes on him, "From 'the girl' to Kagome. Aren't we involved. You have yet to tell me your plans with her."

His plan. He had completely forgot about his plan.

"Well I plan to marry her for her name. When we're married, all rights to the Shikon territory will be ours and-."

A hand connected to his cheek and his eyes widened; his mother slapped him. She hadn't slapped him since he was a child.

"You _will not_ use her for politics. Do you understand me?" she hissed.

He blinked and looked down at her genuinely hurt.

"Mother-."

"No! I will not be a part of playing with a girl's heart! If you continue like this you're no better than your father!"

He faltered feeling as if she had shoved a knife through him.

_'Like my father…'_

"I know it's hard for you to understand other people's emotions, but she will not be happy if you marry her for politics and trust me she'll find out," she brought her hand to where she had hit him and caressed it, "That can't be how you still feel after all this time right? I've been watching you and Ah and Un tell me how you act around her. You couldn't go through with it."

She dropped her hand and walked to the door. Looking back before she left she said, "I think it's time you think about if you've been sticking with this girl just because of your plan."

She left the door open for him but he didn't budge. His eyes were trained on the floor and his mind was racing. Then he knew. There was no plan. There hadn't been a plan since the first time he took her out. He stayed with her because…because he liked being around her. Because he could forget about everything for a while and just be at peace. He had to tell her. He whirled around but stopped right in his tracks. Kagome was standing in the doorway. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and tears welled in her eyes.

"You bastard."

**. . .**

**(A/N: You figured it all out to late bud and got CAUGHT. Review please!)**


	18. Consultants

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome raced out of the room tears welling in her eyes trying to block out Sesshoumaru's voice pleading for her to wait. She couldn't think she didn't want to think; all she wanted to do right now is get her shit and leave. A part of her had known all along this was too good to be true; the dates, the conversations, all of it. No one could be that perfect for her. What was she expecting anyway? That she was going to be able to change his gangbanging ways? Of course she did. Well this wasn't a movie and obviously he wasn't planning on changing. All he wanted was to beat his dad in status.

She locked herself in the room he gave her slamming the door in his face. She couldn't grab everything of course but she didn't care; she just wanted out. After packing her yellow back pack full, she stormed out of the room rushing right past Sesshoumaru. He kept calling her name and all she wanted to do was turn around and sock him dead in the face, but that would probably hurt her more than him. Just as she reached the door her patience was gone.

"Kagome, please just listen-."

"Why should I?" she shouted whirling around and facing him.

"Because it's not what you think-."

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before. You act like I didn't hear you explain your elaborate plan to your mother. Did you honestly think-."

"Then you heard the part when my mother said that I've changed."

She shut her mouth pressing her lips into a thin line. She did hear that part. She sighed and wiped her eyes chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Look," she said her voice shaking, "I am not in the state of mind to talk about this right now. All I know is that I am hurt and I feel like you've just stabbed me in the back. If I stay here looking at your stupid face any longer I'm going to flip out. So I'm going to go stay with Miroku or Bankotsu or something and I'm going to get back to you ok?"

Sesshoumaru just nodded his head shame washing over him. She had every right to be upset and he should just be thankful she's willing to talk to him again. He decided to risk getting torn apart by her alter and bent down placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered before standing up at his full height.

A tear slipped down her face and she turned back to the door yanking it open.

"Oh, hey Sis! Guess I didn't have to knock."

Kagome's eyes widened as she became face to with her little brother Souta and a bunch of random men in black suits surrounding him.

_'What the hell?'_ was the only thing running through her mind.

Souta was two years younger than her and was supposed to be living with her mom back in Kyoto. He was a handsome kid and was the spitting image of her dad blue eyes and all. What was he doing here? And why the hell did he have a damn taskforce with him? She was pulled into his arms and grunted as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Man I missed you Sis!"

"Souta…what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was visiting during my winter break? Didn't you put it on your calendar? Mom should be here any day now to and-why are you crying?"

He peered into her eyes with worry quickly wiping the tears away. That's when he decided to acknowledge Sesshoumaru's presence. His eyes were cold but a smile was still on his face making her shiver; she's never seen Souta look like that. He was always her dorky kid brother, since when did he acquire the look of a psychopath?

"First you use her for _my_ land and then you make her cry. I gotta tell you Takahashi, you're not getting on my good side."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched and if Kagome hadn't hung around him as much as she did, she wouldn't have noticed the fear in his eyes. But oh it was definitely there.

"I was unaware that Ancel had a son," he let out stiffly.

_'He knows daddy?'_

She looked between Souta and Sesshoumaru eyes wide. What the fuck was going on around here?

"You also didn't know he had a daughter, but yeah it's me. The ghost of Christmas past. That's why you looked so freaked out huh? Because I look just like my old man. It's understandable, I would be too."

Kagome blinked shaking her head and trying to figure this out.

"Hold on. Why would Sesshoumaru be afraid of _dad_. Dad was an _art teacher_."

Both of them went silent. How were they supposed to tell her? Souta sighed really not wanting to be the one to do this and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen Sis, I'll explain everything at the shrine."

"No I want to know now."

"Sis-."

"_Now_."

He bit the inside of his cheek, a Higurashi thing, and sighed again.

"Kagome, dad used to be a gang leader."

**. . . **

After they had had to knock Kagome out before she killed Sesshoumaru, they dragged her to the Higurashi shrine. Souta was now sitting across from her honestly scared of what she was going to do with him. She was pissed, he gets that, but she almost clawed Takahashi's eyes out because he didn't tell her about her dad. Her being his brother and not telling her meant he was probably going to get something worse.

Kagome glared at him from her spot trying very hard to not jump across the table and beat the shit out of him. She was hurt, she felt betrayed, and she was _livid_. It must have been kami himself restraining her right now.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" she snapped.

Souta shrunk into his seat, "Dad told us not to. It was his dying wish."

"Who's us?"

"The clan, all of the Higurashi siblings; Uncle Ichigo, Kazuki, Ryo, and Aunt Kikyo."

"What so our family is a bunch of murderers?"

"Hey calm down. We're not the thugs from the movies Kagome you have no idea the history that we hold. In the feudal era, we were the most powerful monks and priestesses in the country and we protected this land, we've carried that tradition since then. We protect people Kags. We're not these other gangs you've been hanging out with who are power hungry."

She felt bad saying that her uncles and dad were killers, but she was too frustrated to feel too bad right now.

"So why is everyone afraid of dad?"

"Because he had a temper. When he was taking someone down he'd always lose his shit."

"Why did he move to Kyoto?"

"Because he was in love with mom of course. He didn't want to push her into this sort of lifestyle; he didn't want to do that to any of us. So the clan kind of broke up. Then dad died and he gave us all his dying wishes. He didn't want us to know about any of this crap, but this new clan started stirring shit up so Tamo and everyone showed me the ropes: gang politics, fighting, how to use a gun, etc."

"You're only sixteen."

"It was either me or you."

"Then why wasn't it me."

"It was supposed to be you because you're the eldest but Kags, I just…I just didn't want this for you. You're too nice and you were so happy about getting accepted to a college here; I didn't want to ruin you."

"And you think I want this for my little brother?" she spat.

"Well it's too late-."

"No. I'm in on this now. You're going to teach me everything you know and we're gonna be in this together. You aren't the only one dad told his wishes to; he told me to always have your back. So that's what I'm going to do. If I hear any arguments I swear to all things holy Souta I will-."

"Hey, hey, hey! I surrender, I get it. I'll teach you everything. Geez."

Kagome nodded in approval and the mood lightened a bit, even though in all honesty she just wanted to call this clan shit off for good. But this was something her family seemed to be passionate about so whatever. Too late to turn back now. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Good. Now, who else is an undercover gang member huh? My neighbor my boss? Spill."

Souta leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well there's Sango."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah. That "company" of hers provides weapons for all the clans, and she's a real bad ass boss. Oh and Kouga."

"My ex?" she shouted.

"Yeah, grandfather was trying to get you two engaged, and then you dumped him."

Kagome groaned and put her face in her hands. Everyone she knows is in a gang. What the hell. Who thought it'd be ok to keep all of this from her?

"So we're all just one big happy gang community."

He grinned, "Pretty much."

**. . .**

Kagome sat at the back of the shrine gazing blankly at the rock garden in the front of her. She watched the koi circle each other in the small pond in the middle of the garden as she tried to make sense out of what she'd just learned. Her father, the gentle art teacher who was always smiling, was one of the most ruthless gang leaders in the history of Japan. They even called him the "Napoleon" of Japan due to the fact he was half French. All of this, Sesshoumaru and her family, were too much. Now with Christmas around the corner, her whole family was gathering here as they did every year, but now everything was going to be different. It wasn't going to be a normal Christmas with story sharing and catching up. It was going to be teaching Kagome how to be like her father.

It was all too much.

**. . .**

"Bring Totosai to me _now_," Sesshoumaru barked as he barged into a modest little bar somewhere downtown.

It was days after the incident and Sesshoumaru was a mess to say the least. He was irritated, he hadn't been sleeping, and he'd barely eaten anything. It had been Hell since Kagome left. At least he had Buyo. He took a seat at a stool at the bar watching an employee scurry to find the owner. He set his eyes on the bartender and stared him down.

"Give me the strongest mix you have," he growled out.

The man nodded vigorously and set work on his order. Shortly, a bony, old man wandered out from the back and made his way over to the grumpy gangster.

"Sesshoumaru my boy, it's been a long time."

Totosai was a…friend of Sesshoumaru's you could say. Well more of his mother's friend actually. Whenever she was troubled she would go to Totosai, so Sesshoumaru figured it might do him some good.

"I need…a consultant."

Totosai smiled knowingly and sat beside him, "Alright then, state your problem."

Sesshoumaru told Totosai everything in as steady a voice he could muster. Totosai listened looking extremely amused and chuckled as he finished.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on him, "What part of what I just told you is funny?"

"It's funny because you've fallen for the girl and you don't know it. Well now you do because I'm telling you. You're head over heels for this girl my boy."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He'd fallen for her? He evaluated his actions around her; he only acted like he did around her. He only relaxed around her, he only smiled around her, he even laughed once with her. This is what love is like?

"What…what do I do then?"

"You tell her of course. You talk to her and you let her know exactly how you feel."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I don't know how to do that."

"You will, trust me."

With that he left and Sesshoumaru was left alone with nothing but his drink. He stared at the dark liquid and then gulped it down. He was going to talk to her _today_ and no one was going to stop him. After a few more drinks, he all of the sudden was confident he could tell her exactly how he felt.

**. . .**

It had been days after Kagome found out about everything and she was coping pretty well. It was easy when you were doing nothing but training. The past week she had been perfecting her self-defense skills, learning gang politics and business, and how to use all types of guns. Her uncles were blooming with pride saying that by the time the holidays were over she'd be able to take over the clan. Everything was good, until she was left to her thoughts. She missed Sesshoumaru. She missed him so much and she hated herself for it.

There was a knock on her door and she responded with a soft "come in".

"Hello dear."

She smiled weakly, "Hi mama."

Her mom looked good for her age; she didn't have any trace of wrinkled or crow's feet around her brown eyes and her short, thick hair didn't have a strand of gray. Her mom was the nicest person she knew, always so gentle and caring.

She sat on the bed with her and rubbed her back.

"You're thinking about that boy again aren't you?"

Kagome sighed and played with her fingers, "I miss him."

Her mother gave a knowing smile and nodded, "I thought as much, that's why I thought it would be a good time to give you this."

She held out a white envelope with a gardenia sticker ceiling it. On the front it said 'To Kagome from Dad'. Kagome took it gently and looked up at her mom with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"What is it?"

Her mom shrugged, "I don't know, he told me to give it to you when this moment came."

"This moment-?"

"Well I have to go help Kikyo in the kitchen, I'll talk to you later sweetheart."

Then she was scurrying out of the room. Kagome looked down at the letter and carefully peeled the sticker back opening the envelope. She unfolded the piece of paper inside revealing a note.

_Ma chérie,_

_You've always wondered the secret of my painting technique. Well, since you're reading this that means you already know it. It's love dearest. It sounds lame I know, but it's true. After I met your mother, my paintings were the best they had ever been because she was the one fueling my passion. She was my spark._

_Now you've found yours. Don't let him go no matter how hard it gets because trust me it will get hard, but I raised you to fix things when they're broken, not throw them away. I'm sorry I'm not there to tell you this myself mon amour, but know that I love you and I'm always with you . Closer than you think actually, but that's a letter for another time. I love you. _

_Dad_

Kagome let out a shaky breath as she read the last line and wiped her eyes.

_'Oh daddy, I miss you so much.'_

This is what she had needed. He was right; she needed to fix this! She had to talk to Sesshoumaru _today_. Looks like he had the same idea. A loud crash sounded through the house and there was a lot of yelling. And through it all Kagome heard one familiar voice.

"Little woman! We need to talk now!"

**. . . **

**(A/N: Drunk Sesshoumaru is the best Sesshoumaru. BUT GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP. I'm going to start working on a new Inu/Kag fic and I need your opinion. As the other love interest should I use Bankotsu like I usually do or try out a nice Kag/Kouga fluff? Tell me in the reviews or vote at the poll I put up. I'd appreciate it! Review please!)**


	19. You Best Apologize

**Your reviews make me so happy3 ily. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome ran to the source of all the commotion and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her. She didn't know whether to be upset or…laugh. Sesshoumaru was drunk. Sesshoumaru as in Sesshoumaru Takahashi. The poker faced, monotonous Sesshoumaru was flushed and he just had that half lidded drunk _look_. Her Uncles were surrounding him shouting at him for an explanation as to why he just _broke down their door_. He didn't seem to hear them though and once he spotted her he didn't seem to see them either.

"Liddle voman!" he repeated stepping towards her.

Two of her Uncles quickly restrained him locking his arms with theirs. Sesshoumaru looked at the arms as if they were something alien. Just as she was about to recover from shock and give them the ok to let him go, he flipped them both over. Now, Kagome's Uncles Ichigo and Kazuki were the eldest brothers and if Kagome could compare them to any animal, it would be oxen. They were huge and she means _huge_. They were six foot four and three hundred pounds of muscle. Her dad had always been the smallest out of the bunch even though he could beat them easily. Anyway, Sesshoumaru had just flipped them over. Like Kagome didn't even know what she was seeing. Her uncle Ryo, the youngest and a bit smaller than the other two, let out a feral noise his Higurashi brown eyes blazing and charged at him, but she found her voice before he did anything.

"Uncle Ryo no! It's ok!"

He paused and turned to her eyes wide.

"It's _ok_? Sugarplum he just broke down the door and attacked us. This is in no way ok."

"Uncle Ryo," she pleaded resting a hand on his shoulder, "please don't hurt him. He's my friend and he's just really drunk."

Sesshoumaru let out an obnoxious snort, "I wasn't your friend when we were having se-."

"And we're done here! I'll go sober him up. He'll pay for the damages when his head is clearer. Love you!" she rushed out snatching the intoxicated man out of harm's way and dragging him to the room she was staying in.

Ryo grunted un-flexing is hands and let out a sigh. His sister-in-law giggled from the kitchen doorway with his sister.

"Please tell me that's not him."

"It would seem so," Kikyo mused.

"He's not as bad when he's sober I hear," Kagome's mother chirped with a sweet smile. "Kikyo, it's your turn to give the next letter soon!"

**. . . **

"You're a mess," she muttered taking the loose tie from Sesshoumaru's neck so the damn fool didn't choke himself.

He lay there sprawled on the bed fussing and fighting with her like a damn five year old because she was trying to get his hot ass jacket off.

"Hey bud I'm trying to help you out. You're already warm from your spirit intake how about you just let me get you out-."

"I don't vant yer help! I wantah you to lisssten to me!"

I really tried not to laugh but a little giggle slipped from my lips. I composed myself and settled by him.

"Alright, well I think we should talk when you're sober ok?"

"No now! I let you have yer time!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down, "Shut up and go to sleep."

It didn't take much coaxing.

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru woke up to a loud pounding in his head and groaned softly. He squeezed his already shut eyes tighter and tried to remember the last several hours and oh god. He got drunk. Sesshoumaru experimented with alcohol his freshman year in high school; it had not gone well. A teen whose dad just left his mother and had developed anger issues because of that mixed with alcohol did not go well together. So after that night of his first arrest, he made sure he never drank too much because when he did he went insane, but apparently the lack of Kagome clouded his judgment.

He slapped a hand over his eyes; he assaulted her family. They were probably Ancel's brothers meaning they were in the council of their clan and he flipped them over. Not to mention he broke the entrance to their family's sacred grounds that they have possessed since the _Feudal Era_. That was like a declaration of war and that was the last thing he needed.

"You awake?"

He almost sighed in relief at the soothing voice that reached his ear. He removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes glancing at Kagome who had her back to him fixing something in a bowl. He couldn't really respond seeing as he was experiencing embarrassment for the first time. All he did was prop himself up against the headboard to get a better look at her even though it was killing his head.

She didn't seem to mind however and picked up the bowl along with a bottle of water and turned to him. She placed herself on the side of the bed and handed him the bowl, which was filled with slices of ginger, along with the bottled water.

"You must have a killer hangover so here's some water. I also got some ginger. Chew on it and it makes the pain go away a lot quicker."

He stared at the bowl and then reached in taking a slice.

"Thank you," he replied softly.

"No prob."

They sat there in uncomfortable silence as Sesshoumaru chewed on his ginger. Kagome wanted to hear what he had to say badly and she was so ready to forgive him. As long as he was sincere and had a _really_ good excuse. She might be going easy on him but she really cares about Sesshoumaru and she doesn't want to stop being around him. He made her happy.

"Kagome," he said meeting her eyes with his golden ones, "you have every right to be upset with me and I won't lie to you and say that my intentions at first weren't dirty, but over time they changed. Never in my life have I met someone like you. You're so…_you_. You're so caring and funny and just…a breath of fresh air. I'm so relaxed around you and I haven't been able to relax since my father left."

"I've been so bent on his destruction that when you came into my life I was shocked at what I was feeling and I didn't know how to acknowledge those feeling until it was too late. I hurt you, and I recognize that, but I…these last days have been torture and I can't imagine going through another one without you. And I don't want to."

He grabbed her hand and brought her palm to his lips brushing his lips against it softly.

"Please forgive me."

Kagome was on the brink of tears. No guy had _ever_ said _anything_ so passionate and loving to her like that. She leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his reveling in the feeling she had been without far too long. She pulled away leaning her forehead against his panting softly.

"Forgiven."

He blinked in his surprised and then smiled kissing her again. And again. And again.

**. . . **

**(A/N: That's right you best apologize. And I was totally going to put a lemon in but that seemed like a perfect fluffy place to end it so. Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	20. Air Is A Requirement

**I know I'm late! Sorry I had writer's block. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

Though he could've easily slid the rice paper door open, Sesshoumaru, in his drunken state, had decided to kick the door open. Kagome had said he would pay for the damages later but Sesshoumaru's dignity had suffered too much, so he had decided to prepare it himself. After about an hour, he was done. He smoothed the paper over one last time and then raised the door up putting it in place. He felt something cold against his face and looked down to see Kagome smiling softly. He nodded his thanks and took the water bottle taking a swig.

"Who knew the pampered gangster was so handy?" she teased.

"Before I obtained wealth I was living in poverty. Though it has been quite some time these tasks still come naturally to me."

Kagome's eyes softened as he adjusted the door one last time. It seemed Sesshoumaru knew everything about her but she knew nothing about him. What was his life like before his dad left him? What was it like after? Sesshoumaru knew about her growing up but she had no idea how he became the person he was now. Did he even want to be a gangster? Did she have a right to ask?

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh you did so well," her mother interrupted wiping her hands on her apron. "Thank you so much Mr. Takahashi how sweet of you to do it all by hand! Go and wash up you must join us for dinner."

"I must decline Mrs. Higurashi, I don't deserve such hospitality after my shameful display."

"Oh nonsense! You're Kagome's boyfriend you owe us an awkward dinner. Now march young man I won't take no for an answer."

"M-Mama! Who said he was my boyfriend?" Kagome sputtered while Sesshoumaru just stared at her shocked.

Her mother blinked cutely tilting her head, "Well why else would he need liquid confidence to barge in here?"

Sesshoumaru tense and he felt his cheeks warm a bit. This woman was sharp. Kagome blushed and pushed her mother back into the kitchen.

"Alright how about I help you in the kitchen yeah? You heard her Sesshoumaru wash up!"

Sesshoumaru nodded numbly but stayed in place thinking about what her mother had just said. Boyfriend? He let the word replay in his head and then mouthed it. His nose wrinkled in distaste; the title hardly seemed to do him justice.

**. . . **

Sesshoumaru sat at the table stiffly his business face on. Here he was eating _dinner_ with the family he had blatantly disrespected. He was surprised he was in one piece. He tensed even more feeling a hand on his leg and then relaxed recognizing Kagome's familiar touch. He glanced at her seeing her mouth 'relax' and nodded returning back to his meal.

"So Takahashi."

He lifted his head addressing Souta with a raise of both eyebrows urging him to continue.

"What are your plans with my big sister?"

He heard Kagome choke on her drink but kept his calm visage in tact.

"If you could elaborate."

"Well, you guys are dating aren't you?"

"Souta shut up!"

Sesshoumaru glanced up thoughtfully, "It would seem that so far only my feelings have been let known and recognized, I have yet to hear hers. So as of yet I don't know the actions I will take on the matter."

"How cruel Kagome," her mother scolded.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"The man poured his heart out to you and you still haven't given him a response?" her aunt Kikyo intoned.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment; they were right.

"Oh I assure you, she gave me a response."

She turned darker and ducked her head to avoid her aunt's amused stare. Sesshoumaru study Kikyo; so this is the twin of Ancel, he thought. She didn't show any trace of having mixed blood as her brother and some other siblings did with their blue eyes and such. She looked like a normal Japanese woman, well, normal would be an understatement. She was gorgeous. He couldn't imagine what she was like; the woman who lead her clan all those years alongside her brother until his death. From what he knew of the Higurashi Clan, the eldest woman ran everything while the eldest son discussed with her and took action. Not to say that the woman never went out on the "field" because that would be a lie.

"Enough of this unnecessary talk," Ichigo, the eldest uncle, snapped his eyes locking with Sesshoumaru, "let's talk business."

"Of course."

Kazuki, the second eldest, pushed his plate aside and rested his forearms on the table, "What are your thoughts on The Spider."

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced at Sesshoumaru. The past few days she had learned about "The Spider". Apparently he's the one who blew up her apartment, tried to kill her, and was causing virtually everyone problems. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes harden into steely gold. He too pushed his cleaned plate aside and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"That man planted a rat in my territory that escorted my mother everywhere. He posed a threat to our security and my mother's well being," his eyes narrowed on Kazuki, "if you have heard about me, you know I do not tolerate rats and I _especially_ don't take the threatening of my mother's well being lightly. In my eyes, he has declared war and he will be eliminated as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

Kagome felt pride swell in her chest as her two uncles seemed to acknowledge Sesshoumaru as a respectable man for the first time since they met him.

Souta snorted, "What so you're just going to wait until he suddenly appears? May I remind you that no one even knows what he looks like? A spider never leaves its web."

"Unless its web is destroyed," Sesshoumaru finished.

"What are you proposing?" Ryo, the youngest, asked.

"Nothing really. Just a thought. I have yet to figure out how exactly I should approach the notion."

Plans and ideas started to formulate in Kagome head and wow training seemed to help a lot because she was on a roll.

"I want to gather all the clan leaders in the prefecture," she blurted out suddenly.

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

"_What_?" Souta asked baffled.

"Sugarplum," Ryo said, "it's been a _very_ long time since the clans have all met in one place. There are some who are battling over territory and other things you just can't have everyone come together."

"Well," Kazuki interjected, "if it's a request from the Higurashi's, it'd be dangerous for them to say know. We used to run this place. What do you think Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat with his arms crossed looking at the table. He glanced at his sister.

"What do you think sis?"

Kikyo smirked, "If the new leader thinks it would be best, then we should let her try it. I will schedule it for tomorrow evening."

Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion. It was all decided so _easily_.

"Ugh well so much for having a normal family dinner! It always turns into gang politics with you people!" Kagome's mother pouted.

"You married into it," Kikyo reminded.

"Unfortunately," she huffed.

The family laughed and Sesshoumaru looked around at their smiling faces feeling a void in his chest. How wonderful it must be to have such a loving family.

**. . . **

Snow crunched beneath them as Kagome walked Sesshoumaru out the shrine. It was a comfortable silence but Kagome, as always, was never good with silence. But this time she didn't break it.

"You were going to say something before your mother invited me to stay," he said. "What was it?"

Kagome remembered the moment he was talking about and faltered. Should she ask?

"If you're worried about upsetting me, don't. It probably isn't as bad as you may think."

Kagome chewed her lips and took a deep breath, "I just…I've just been thinking about how you know so much about me but I barely know anything about you. I was sort of hoping I could know about your childhood you know the good…and the bad."

Sesshoumaru's expression hardened and his jaw clenched and she immediately regretted asking about it. She looked at her feet trying to think of a topic changer.

"You want…to know about me?"

She looked up into his eyes seeing confusion and wariness and nodded.

"Of course I do. You're an important person to me."

He stared at her for awhile before taking her hand and leading her to a place to sit on the shrine grounds that ended up being a stone bench.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I grew up here in Tokyo. My father is the eldest son and CEO of Taisho Inc. and my mother is the youngest daughter of the Takahashi beauty line. I went to private school up until high school when my father left. I was fifteen and he told my mother he was leaving her for someone else, his secretary, and then I had to go to public school. Being the youngest my mother didn't really have any money to support us though her eldest sister and parents helped out. Unfortunately however, my grandparents died and her sister went international, so we were stuck here alone and eventually fell into poverty. We both worked but we didn't make much. As the years went by my mother became angrier and angrier until she exploded. My mother is very intelligent with an IQ above 170, so it wasn't very hard for her to start our…organization. We both had to do some bad things, but we made it to where we are now."

Kagome tackled him with a hug as he finished burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm so sorry," she whispered fiercely.

Sesshoumaru slowly wrapped his arms around her waist surprised by her sudden assault.

"It's fine. To be honest, it hasn't been bothering me as much lately."

She pulled back, "Really."

He nodded and smirked, "It would seem something has been taking my mind off of it."

She blushed and looked away. Remembering the conversation at the dinner table she turned darker and faced him.

She blurted out, "F-For the record I like you a lot. Like way more than I probably should. I don't want you to think-."

"I know."

She blinked, "Huh?"

He smirked again, "Your eyes are very expressive. It wasn't hard to notice."

"Oh…well."

Then his lips were on hers moving smoothly as his hand cupped the side of her face. She gripped his jacket and kissed back allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned at the feeling as the kiss got deeper and more intense, but air was a requirement. They pulled away panting softly Sesshoumaru latching onto her neck.

"Stay the night with me," he said lowly between kisses.

She let her head fall back allowing his assault on her neck.

"I can't…t-the meeting-."

"Is tomorrow _evening_, we have time."

She laughed at his urgency and kissed him softly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**. . . **

**(A/N: Can't have a gangsta story without gangsta probs feel me. Review please!)**


	21. You Didn't Finish Your Tea

**I know this incredibly late I've had a really tough few weeks I'm sorry. To make up for it there's a lemon. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stumbled through his door lips locked and jackets dropping to the floor with each step. He laid her down on the couch in the living room refusing to remove his lips from hers as his hands traveled up her shirt. She moaned into his mouth her hands tangled in his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist, but air was _still_ a requirement. They pulled apart practically gasping and Kagome laughed at the sight of him.

"Shouldn't we move this to a bedroom?" she asked as he shrugged out of his cardigan.

He stripped himself of his shirt and leaned back down trailing kisses down her jaw.

"No time."

She giggled/moaned as he bit her ear stroking its shell with his tongue.

"Sesshoumaru dearest, is that you?"

They both jumped Sesshoumaru almost falling off the couch and looking over his shoulder to see his grinning mother.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly, "Totosai told me you had left his bar extremely drunk. We both know how dangerous that can be."

He sat up draping his forearms over his knees sighing while Kagome tried her best to straighten up. His _mom_ walked in on them; no words can describe her embarrassment.

"Thank you for your concern mother. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Oh I can definitely see that."

Kagome flushed red ducking her head down.

"Well since you've worried your mother, make me some tea to calm my nerves."

"Ah and Un can-."

"Did I ask Ah or Un? Don't you want me to be at peace?"

"Of course-."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He grunted and glanced at Kagome before standing up and making his way out of the room. His mom locked eyes with Kagome and smiled. Kagome knew she didn't want any damn tea. Now here she was, face to face with the leader of the currently most powerful gang (since the Higurashis hadn't been active). She settled down next to her smoothing out her lilac kimono.

"It would seem we haven't talked much."

"You're a busy woman."

She laughed lightly, "That I am."

There was a weird silence and Kagome was thinking of all the things she'd rather do than be having this conversation: jump off Tokyo Tower, fall in a well, run through traffic.

"I owe you my greatest thanks Ms. Higurashi," she said, "you have done me a great favor."

Kagome looked up at that raising an eyebrow, "What'd I do?"

Kimi's expression was soft and solemn as she stared out the window in the living room.

"All a mother wants for her child is for them to be happy. Once things…didn't work out with me and Sesshoumaru's father, my pride overtook my maternal instincts. I've seen my son do horrible things at an age that was meant for innocence and stupidity. He never had the chance to live a normal life because I was so determined to restore my dignity. And he did it all so willingly. I figured out a while ago I shouldn't involved him and you have no idea how much I regret it. By the time I realized all of this, we were in too deep."

"And then you showed up and I…I've just never seen him so _happy_. For anyone who doesn't know him, it's impossible to see, but to me and The West it's so _obvious_. He isn't so stiff and his expressions are softer and I've even gotten the chance to see him crack a smile. A smile I haven't seen since he was a little boy."

She locked eyes with Kagome and she was surprised at how…expressive they looked.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy," she said softly.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "No problem."

Kagome was kind of shocked; she had no idea she had that kind of effect on Sesshoumaru. She felt Kimi was a bit hard on herself. Like yeah she didn't get any parenting points for throwing her son into their current lifestyle, but his father was also fully to blame. He needed to apologize to both of them more than anything. She understood why Sesshoumaru was so angry now.

"Alright mother, a cup of purple globe amaranth blooming tea in your favorite cup, just how you like," Sesshoumaru announced setting a beautiful white cup with a crescent moon surrounded by tiny blue flowers painted on it in front of her.

Kagome looked at the mainland inspired flowering tea in admiration, she'd never actually seen blooming tea before. A soft smile graced Kimi's lips as she took the cup and took a slow sip. Satisfaction crossed her visage and she set the cup down standing up and smoothing her kimono down.

"Thank you son, I'll leave you to your sexual activities."

"You didn't finish your tea."

Kagome wanted to fall over; you don't mind that your mother is vocally acknowledging that you're about to have sex but you mind that she doesn't finish her tea. The Takahashi's are weird.

Kimi waved her hand dismissively, "That was a diversion. Mother has things to do now so run along. I'll see you at tomorrow evening's meeting."

Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes, "Very well."

"Wait," Kagome blurted out, "you've heard of the meeting?"

Kimi smiled, "Of course, word spreads quickly through the clans. Not attending an event organized by the Higurashi would practically be treason. Anyway, bye for now."

Sesshoumaru kissed her on the cheek and walked her to the door and Kagome couldn't help but swoon. Mama's boys are cute. He turned around, still very shirtless, and smirked at her.

"Now, where were we?"

He returned to his spot next to her turning her head and pressing his lips against hers. He continued the task of stripping her down (a task that had been so rudely interrupted) until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. He was really talented with it too; she was sitting adjacent to him and he still got them pants off; #skill. She moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss as he pulled her on his lap and gripped her hips. He grunted feeling her heat against his crotch through the thin layer that was his boxers. He squeezed a taut breast and trailed his other hand slowly down her back until he reached her ass giving it a firm squeeze. Then, without warning, he moved the strip of cloth covering her lips and ran a finger through her. She gasped into his mouth eyes widening as he pushed a finger into her. The feeling of his finger thrusting in and out of her while his hardness pressed against her clit was almost too much.

She moaned as he entered another finger and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru mustered up as much concentration as he could and pushed his boxers down far enough to give his erection some air.

"Kagome," he forced out huskily pulling his fingers from her.

She whined and nuzzled his neck missing the feeling of his fucking _magical_ fingers.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She shivered and lifted her head slowly meeting his darkened eyes. He cursed inwardly at how gorgeous she looked like this; her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and her blue eyes were lidded and darkened with arousal. He was in trouble. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up lining himself up with her entrance. Slowly, he set her down ripping a pained moan from her. Squeezing his shoulders she tried to lean her head on him again, but he wasn't having that. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back up so she was looking at him.

"I want you to look at me," he whispered.

She shivered at the rough treatment and the gruffness of his voice and nodded never breaking eye contact with him. He had fully entered her and she shook with the feeling of it. She lifted her hips using his shoulders as leverage and lowered herself back down on him whimpering. She set a steady pace and gradually sped up needing to satisfy the tightness in her stomach. Sesshoumaru cursed and gripped her hips throwing his head back only to have Kagome yank it back up.

"You don't get to look away either," she forced out.

He was surprised at her rough handling and also….extremely aroused by it. They stared into each other's eyes as she worked him hard jaws slacking and hands clenching, but they never looked away. Kagome's pace faltered as she came closer. Noticing this, Sesshoumaru reached between them, though it was uncomfortable, and rubbed her clit quickly until he pulled her over the edge. She cried out holding on to him desperately as she came, but Sesshoumaru had yet to be satisfied. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard and fast gasps ripping from her throat.

"Sesshou-. I can't-."

He locked lips with her feeling himself fall over the edge and groaned loudly in her mouth. He slumped against the couch her head on his shoulder both of them breathing hard.

"Best. Make-up sex. Ever," she said between breathes.

He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her shoulder.

"I only provide the best."

She scoffed and lifted herself off of him blushing at the obscene noises. He laid them down so that she was on his chest and ran his hand through her hair only to have her tense up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said relaxing, "I just didn't know you had a gentle side."

He paused the hand on her head feeling what some might identify as embarrassment.

"Don't stop!" she whined.

He huffed and continued running his fingers through her hair until she eventually fell asleep.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Yee. Mobster meeting next chapter yay. Review please! GUEST REVIEWERS MAKE AN ACCOUNT OR SOMETHING ILY.)**


End file.
